Lost
by InuFaiya
Summary: Por fin pude concluir mi sueño, fabricar una maquina del tiempo pero este mismo me llevo a un a pesadilla. Llege a un mundo donde todo lo que conocía ya no existe, todo lo que daba por supuesto ya no esta y ante todo... un mundo donde el yo mio murió hace mucho tiempo
1. Capitulo 1 Un agujero negro

**Bienvenidos a esta historia que está a punto de dar comienzo y ya que estas aquí aprovecha para leerlo (no obligo a nadie claro está pero ya que habéis llegado aunque sea por casualidad).**

**Debéis saber que es una nueva versión mejorada del antiguo Fic con su mismo nombre pero que es los mejores… para eso debéis leerlo.**

**Ya me diréis que os parece con Riewers y cosas por este estilo, así que sin mas dilación os dejo con la historia…**

**CAPITULO 1_ EL AGUJERO NEGRO**

Era un día radiante para todos los habitantes de la cuidad que nunca duerme, con una atmósfera relajante que invitaba a relajarse a todos los habitantes haciendo que dirá la sensación que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, algo que no solo sentían los humanos de allí sino que también con los habitantes animales que vivían en el zoológico de la ciudad.

Ellos estaban disfrutando del único día que estaban sin humanos observándolos todo el rato o como ellos llamaba este maravilloso momento de la semana el Divertilunes, jugando a cosas que para estos no sería normal para animales o simplemente vagueando de sus quehaceres diarios como ciertas aves que nos concierte.

Estos eran unos pingüinos que aunque en esos momentos se estaban tomando el sol no eran unos simples animales ordinarios, todos ellos pertenecían a uno de los comandos más importantes de una organización, que aunque la parte de los espías había sido aniquilada cerca ya de un año y haciendo que de estos solo quedaran dos que justamente estaban en este lugar viviendo, se encargaban de parar los planes de animales que se encargan de esparcir el caos o conquistar el mundo.

El líder de este grupo era un pingüino de pequeña estatura que llevaba las plumas de su cabeza de tal manera que daba la sensación que tenía un peinado militar y haciendo que se viera como si fuera plana y que tenía unas gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojos serios de un color azul hielo, que tenía una sonrisa en su cara y colocaba sus aletas detrás de la cabeza, cuando una sombra paso rápidamente por encima de ellos.

Skipper, el nombre que sería ese pingüino líder, levanto la cabeza ligeramente en un intento de conseguir ver que era esa sombra que había pasado por encima de ellos esperando encontrarse que hubiera sido la clásica bolsa de papel siendo llevada por el aire pero allí arriba solamente se encontraba un animal que conocía bastante bien.

Este era una ave de gran tamaño de color blanco en prácticamente en su mayoría haciendo que no era de ese color fuera las puntas de las alas que era de color negro y en su rostro tenía un pico plano y largo que acaba en una larga bolsa que era lo más normal para su especie y con unos ojos marrón oscuro que mostraban que estaba alegre, seguro que estaba disfrutando de su vuelo.

Un gemido incomprensible salió de ese líder al ver esto y más porque sabía que si este estaba allí arriba significaba que tarde o temprano aterrizaría en su habitad para ir a ver a la hembra que se encontraba en el interior de la sede, cuando quien se encontraba en la tumbona de al lado se riera un poco de esa reacción.

Este otro era otro pingüino de una altura parecida a la que tenía su líder pero estaba un tanto más gordito que este y detrás de unos lentes redondos de sol estaba unos inocentes pero analíticos ojos azul cielo, que no se había movido en ningún momento de su pasión, como si la presencia de ese pájaro no le molestara.

El cabeza plana lo miro de reojo sin cambiar ni un ápice de la ración que había tenido.

_ ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes, Private?_ le pregunto en un tono serio a su miembro más joven.

_ De tu reacción Skipper_ le contesto tranquilamente y sin molestarle la mirada enfadada que estaba recibiendo_ y más porque sabes perfectamente que Iván se pasa más tiempo con nosotros que en su propio habitad.

Skipper cerró sus ojos un tanto frustrado antes de volver a prestar atención a esa ave que estaba dando vueltas de tal manera que parecía un carroñero en su intento de conseguir encontrar un buen ángulo para aterrizar,

_ Ya, pero eso no quite el hecho que siendo el día de descanso esperaba que se quedara tranquilo en su habitad_ le contesto de una manera seca mientras que el más joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

_ Creo que para él un día sin humanas es el día perfecto para practicar tranquilamente con Firen_ le comento Private con un buen punto que ambos sabían era cierto.

Al pelicano le encantaba practicar, entrenar o simplemente tener un combate de prueba para aprender nuevas técnicas o simplemente intentar en vano ganarla.

_ Creo que simplemente le gusta que barran el suelo con el_ mascullo Skipper mostrando una pequeña sonrisa mientras que parecía que al fin había encontrado el ángulo para lo que quería hacer o simplemente había sentido que hablaban de él.

Un gesto alegre cruzo su cara mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en el habitad de las aves acuáticas no voladores antes de cerras sus alas de golpe, dejando que la ley de la gravedad hiciera su trabajo y cayera sin miedo hacia allí.

Esa pareja de pingüinos observaron sin asustarse de la manera que tenia de comenzar su maniobra como si ya estuvieran más que acostumbrados, aunque se estaba acercando toda velocidad y no estaba haciendo ni el intento de abrir sus grandes alas.

Pero cuando se encontraba en unos pocos segundos de chocarse sin remedio contra el piso una sonrisa alegre aparecía en el rostro gracias a la adrenalina que estaba sintiendo por la caída libre y abrió de golpe sus alas con un ruido seco parando esa caída y aterrizando justo detrás de las hamacas de los pingüinos, más exactamente detrás del único miembro de los que estaban allí arriba que estaba profundamente dormido.

Esta tenía una altura bastante más alta que su líder y las plumas que le la cabeza completamente desordenadas y bastantes más largas de lo que parecía ser normal haciendo que pareciese que tenía un peinado punk, con una profunda cicatriz en el lado izquierdo que le cruzaba de parte a parte y sus ojos azules, que aunque cerrados se encontraban escondidos tras unas gafas largas que parecía que fueran de motorista que solamente se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor.

_ ¡Yeah! ¡Ha sido genial!_ grito el emocionado pelicano mientras alzaba sus alas en un intento de liberar adrenalina que había acumulado tras de lo que acaba de hacer.

Ambos pingüinos lo miraron mientras se incorporaban ligeramente de sus asientos con caras de sin saber que pensar de ese joven, hasta que el más pequeño de esa pareja movió su cabeza como si estuviera negando.

_ Ten más cuidado Iván, algún día no vas a ser capaz de hacerlo y vamos de tener que despejarte del suelo _ le comento Private llamando la atención de ese ave acuática voladora que solamente se volteo aun riéndose.

_ Vamos Private, sabes que eso es imposible ya que no por nada soy el mejor aviador que existe en la organización_ le contesto mientras se señalaba con una de sus alas de una manera orgullosa pero aun sin abandonar esa sonrisa tan suya_ además es algo que los pelicanos no podemos evitarlo.

_ Pues no lo entenderé nunca.

El pájaro de la bolsa solamente lanzo una carcajada a lo que había dicho el cabeza plana y levanto sus hombros.

_ Ya somos dos, porque tampoco nunca poder entender a los pingüinos y su manía de tomar el sol_ le contesto como si nada ese oji castaño al líder del comando Bravo_ sabéis que nunca os vais a conseguir poneros morenos.

Skipper entrecerró sus ojos ante ese último comentario del espía que acababa de llegar mientas que sus gafas caían levemente mientras que Private solamente lo miraba con mucha tranquilidad sin extrañarse de las exenticas salidas que tenía.

_ Bueno y ¿Se puede saber que hacer aquí hoy?_ le pregunto de una manera un tanto brusca mientras terminaba de quedar completamente sentado.

El joven volador solamente comenzó a reírse, como si le hubiera hecho algún tipo de chiste que solo él podía entender.

_ Pensaba que es algo obvio Skipper: le respondió el mismo tono que siempre usaba mientras que se acercaba a la pareja de machos de la sede (1) _ vine a pedir otro reto a Firen.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que contestarle a eso optimista pelicano, quien simplemente lo miro un tanto extrañado.

_ Vaya, pensaba que era algo obvio_ les murmuro poniendo la punta de sus alas en la base de su pico.

Private parpadeo al darse cuenta que ese espía había maltipretado sin silencio anterior.

_ No es eso Iván, ya sabíamos que venias para eso_ dijo Private a ese pájaro que fijo sus ojos marrones del_ solo es que…

_ Continuar con eso si sabes que nunca consigueras ganarla_ termino de decir Skipper cruzándose de aletas.

El pelicano abrió sus alas en un gesto despreocupado.

_ Ya lo sé, pero me gusta intentarlo_ les respondió como si nada antes de levantan una pluma emulando un dedo humano_ sin contar que siempre descubro trucos nuevos de ellos_ les volvió a explicar antes de formar una sonrisa orgullosa_ además tengo la ilusión que algún día seré capaz de conseguirlo.

El silencio volvió a aparecer entre ambos pingüinos ante esa afirmación.

_ ya dicen que de ilusión también se vive_ susurro Private solo para que lo escuchara el de la misma especie.

_ de mucha ilusión diría yo_ le contesto Skipper en el mismo volumen que había utilizada otro, a lo que Iván solamente los miro un tanto descolocado.

_ Chicos que os estoy escuchando_ les dijo simplemente con unos pequeños gotas de sudor que le recorría la nunca.

Skipper lanzo una carcajada será ente eso, aunque no había querido que lo escuchara pero ya que estaban.

_ Pues entonces no te lo tomes a mas pero es la verdad_ le explico en un tono muy sin abandonar el gesto de cruzar sus aletas_ es imposible que lo derrotes, incluso yo que somos del mismo rango y solo lo único que consigo es quedar en tablas.

Iván solamente lo miro sin ninguna preocupación como si no lo importara lo que le había dicho.

_ Ya lo sé, pero por probar no pasa nada.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la cabeza de esos 2 miembros del comando Bravo por ese inocente pájaro cuando este simplemente miro a todos lados de ese sitio, como si esperaba que algo a alguien se encontrara allí arriba.

El macho volador frunció un poco el ceño y fijo sus ojos en ese par de pingüinos.

_ Oye ¿Dónde están Firen y Kowalski? Pensaba que estarían aquí_ pregunto extrañado antes de darse cuenta de una cosa_ no me digas que han salido en una cita.

Private no pudo evitar reírse por la sorpresa de esa afirmación y más porque esos dos eran la pareja más firme que tenía el zoológico.

_ Podría ser Ivan teniendo en cuenta que fecha es_ le comento Private divertido recordando la fecha que sería en unos pocas semanas_ pero para tu suerte ambos se encuentran en el interior de la sede arreglando unas cosas.

Un parpadeo fue lo único respuesta que tubo por parte de los ojos castaños antes de poner sus ellos en su pico en un gesto pensativo.

_ Me pregunto si será algo para ese día o simplemente otro invento de Kowalski que va a explotar_ mascullo el joven espía teniendo en cuenta los dos opciones que podían haber.

_ Yo creo que lo segundo_ dijo Skipper divertido por como lo había dicho y más porque aun con el poco tiempo que lleva allí ya intuía lo que pasaba con los inventos del científico.

Ivan y Private comenzaron a reírse por lo dicho por el de ojos de hielo antes de que el primero coloco sus alas en la cintura.

_ Sabéis, aun me extraña de la sea la pareja de Firen_ comento el pelicano antes de señalar a cabeza plana con la ala_ yo estaba completamente que ibas a ser tú.

_ Pues yo creo que no podría haber sido de otra manera_ le contesto a quien le había señalado con una sonrisa_ ellos estas hechos uno para el otro.

Mientras tanto en los interior y completamente ajenos a la conversación que se estaba teniendo en la entrada se encontraban los dos miembros restantes del comando, estaban especialmente en una de las habitaciones.

Este era un cuarto que justamente se encontraba al lado de la sala principal que estaba contribuida por una mesa de cemento que estaba situada al medio de la habitación y lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera 7 animales comiendo sin problemas, con una televisión plana de unas 30 pulgadas que tenía unos parlantes a su lado para que el sonido fuera todavía más envolvente cuando estuvieras viendo algo y una pequeña cocina sencilla que conquista en una mesa del mismo material que la otra para que Rico o Ivan cortaran los pescados que tenían en cualquier variedad de sushi, una nevera para estos últimos y un pequeño mueble del mismo material que el resto de la sede y a la izquierda de todo este y justo al lado de las escaleras de entrada estaban 4 huecos que parecía un tipo de literas y a unos metros de una entrada que lleva a la zona más profunda de la sede estaba lo que nos corresponde.

En su interior se encontrada de tal manera que aún se ponía ver cuál era su uso anterior y el que continuaba teniendo gracias a dos muebles de hierro que habían de mesa y que tenían unos cajones para que se pudieran recoger lo que iban a usar ambos que vivían en ese lugar aunque en la zona superior estaba a rebosar de papeles de diversos tamaños de lo que parecía a primera vista unos planos de una maquina redondeada, la misma maquina a simple vista que estaba justo delante de uno de los pájaros, y encima de esta estaba un par de estanterías que tenían unas carpetas de diferentes colores que tenían algo escrito como si fuera algún tipo de código de peligro y justo al lado contrario de estaba una cama de 2 plazas que se encontraba siendo usada por la hembra del comando.

El pájaro que estaba trabajando en la misteriosa maquina era el científico e inventor de la unidad, aunque sus inventos tuvieran una extraña capacidad o de irse a situaciones que poner el mundo en peligro o de explotar, que se trataba del más alto de los pingüinos, bastante delgado comparado con los que estaban arriba, con una voz más grave y con unos ojos azules aunque estos se encontraban escondidos detrás de unas gafas de soldador.

Este se movió un poco para sentarse a descansar un poco de su trabajo y quedando justo enfrente de ese aparato metálico que estaba haciendo.

Este era tan grande que casi llegada al techo con una forma cilindra en el medio que parecía que fuera algún tipo de portal a alguna parte que se encontraba sujeta gracias a unas columnas que se encontraban pegadas o mejor dicho soldados, que hacían de patas para evitar que se cayera pero aun y así tenía en uno de sus costado un agujero que debía de servir para que se colocaba algo que ahora mismo se encontraba faltante.

_ Deberías tomarte un pequeño descanso, Kowalski.

El invento se movió ligeramente hacia donde había salido la voz para encontrarse con la fémina de su especie que estaba mirándole fijamente.

Ella era justamente la segunda más alta, después del mismo científico, con unos ojos azul marino realmente serios pero que ahora tenían un deje de preocupación por el que estaba con ella y más porque había trabajado mucho en ese nuevo proyecto y que en su rostro la zona negra de los plumas llegaban hasta el inicio del pico y que entre sus "manos" llevaba una libreta, aunque no estaba apuntando nada en ese momento y una pequeña criatura estaba jugando con ese lápiz que semi colgaba.

Ese pequeño ser era del tamaño de una salamandra t tenía la forma de una de estas pero tenía el color verde brillante que había que pudiera verse el interior que consistía de un par de esferas verdosas oscuras que parecían querer emular por donde estaban colocados el celebro y la medula y tenía unos ojos de ese tono oscuro que parecían observar todo con eterna curiosidad.

Tranquila Firen, estoy bien_ le contesto en un momento que se tranquilizara mientras se apoyaba en la cama que compartía con la hembra_ además quiero acabar esto antes de que llegué ese día.

Firen lanzo un pequeño suspiro como si ya estuviera al tanto de las intenciones del científico, lo mismo que sabía que haría todo lo posible para hacer la máquina.

_ Sé que lo aras_ le digo antes de esbozar una suave sonrisa y entornar sus ojos mientras se acercaba todavía más hacia donde estaba el macho_ eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti ¿Lo sabes, No?

Una suave risa salió del pico del más listo por esa pregunta antes de levantar la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de su pareja.

_ Lo se_ le dijo suavemente mientras levantaba su aleta para acariciar la cara de la espía que solamente se sonrojo_ Por eso mismo quiero hacerlo.

La oji marino solamente mostro una sonrisa tranquila mientras su en las plumas de la aleta de su pareja antes de mirar a esa máquina que estaba construyendo con un gesto serio.

Sabía la capacidad constructora de su pareja pero aun y así…

_ ¿Crees que funcionara?_ pregunto tranquilamente la fémina haciendo que el macho la mirara también el aparato mientras que ese pequeño lagarto se ponía al lado de la parejita también haciendo lo que estaban haciendo lo mismo que ellos.

_ Sí, estoy seguro de eso_ le contesto Kowalski antes de tomar uno de los papeles de los planos que estaban cerca de la máquina que están construyendo_ he hecho todo los cálculos, formulas y planos necesarios para asegurarme que todo salga bien y no termine de alguna manera descomponiéndose.

El más alto mostro una sonrisa orgulloso por el trabajo que había hecho en estos días antes de estirarse de una manera perezosa.

Era muy cierto que estaba cansado pero justamente como había dicho antes aún no se permitía descansar.

_ Además tengo experiencia en este tipo de cosas.

El rostro de Firen cambio ligeramente a una seriedad extrema por lo que acaba de escuchar y más porque sabía que era a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

_ El Cronotrom_ mascullo en un tono mientras que en su mente apareció la explicación de lo que había sucedido con ese invento.

Kowalski le había contado que había llegado a viajar en el tiempo dos veces gracias a ese invento, por dos motivos completamente distintos. Uno para evitar que consiguieran el ultimo componente que haría funcionar la máquina y la otra para evitar que el primero tuviera éxito pero para su desgracia consiguió verse a sí mismo al final de cada viaje creando una paradoja espacio-temporal que casi termina destruyendo todo el universo, pero justamente tras saber esa historia la espía se puso aún más paranoica.

El científico se levantó de donde estaba para volverse a sentar justo al lado de su pareja al notar la reticencia de esta.

_ Tranquila, no pasara lo mismo que aquella vez_ le murmuro en un tono tranquila a la hembra que lo miro de reojo.

_ Estas muy seguro de eso_ le dijo muy seria mostrando claramente reticente a esa nueva máquina_ es una máquina del tiempo, así que nadie te puede asegurar que por X motivo vuelas a verte a ti mismo, o yo a mí misma.

Kowalski mostro una sonrisa por esa cuestión que conocía muy bien, el mismo conocía ese peligro y mejor que nadie ya que lo provoco una vez, antes de tomar una cosa que estaba en el suelo.

_ Eso ya lo sé, pero no debo preocuparme por eso gracias a esto_ le dijo mientras levantaba lo que había recogido del suelo.

Esta era una piedra redondeada y con una superficie completamente lisa de un tamaño de una pelotita de tenis y de un color grisáceo que parecía a simple vista no más de un simple adorno.

Firen miro esa piedra extrañada y más porque no parecía que fuera tan especial como parecía pintar.

_ ¿Qué es eso?_ le pregunto un tanto intrigada por ese objeto.

_ Esta es el Cualtium_ le contesto levanto levemente su "ala" para se viera aún mejor_ gracias a esto podre viajar por el tiempo sin preocuparme por el hecho que pueda verme.

Kowalski mostro una sonrisa divertida antes de mirar a su pareja que solamente lo miraba de una forma muy seria.

_ Esta piedra provoca que al alrededor de quien viaje en el tiempo un tipo de ilusión que impide que los de esa época pueda verlos_ termino de explicarle las bondades del Cualtium a la espía que solamente mostro un gesto pensativo.

_ Es como si no estuvieran.

_ Exactamente_ dijo el emocionado pingüino sin poderlo evitar.

Este proyecto había sido el sueño de toda su vida y ahora gracias a esto estaba muy cerca de hacerse realidad.

_ Lo ves amor, nada puede salir mal_ le afirmo esperando que con esto su pareja y esposa se tranquilizara pero ella solo bajo la mirada.

_ Aparentemente por lo menos.

Kowalski la observo un tanto preocupado por esa reacción que tenía, incluso cuando el mismo le había contado que tenía todo bajo control.

_ Firen acaso… ¿No confías en mí?_ le pregunto en un tono serio y con un gesto preocupado por el hecho que su propia pareja no confié en sus posibilidades.

Ella en cambio levanto la mirada ante esa pregunta antes de mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Qué clase de pregunta en esa Kowalski_ le dijo suavemente sin perder esa pequeña sonrisa_ Sabes perfectamente que confió en ti.

_ Entonces ¿Qué es lo que está preocupando?

Un suspiro salió del pico de la espía mientras dejaba la libreta que tenía en sus aletas a un lado, justo antes de lagarto que movió su cabeza a un lado en un gesto de confusión, intentando encontrar una manera de poder contarle lo que estaba molestándole desde hacía varios días.

Se trataba de una extraña corazonada que había que se pusiera alerta, nerviosa por algo inminente era como si…

_ Tengo la sensación de que algo va a salir mal con ese invento_ le comento lo más firme posible que su preocupación le dejaba mientras apretaba sus puños_ sabes que como espía tengo que confiar en mis instintos, corazonadas que tengo y precisamente ese me da miedo.

Kowalski solo pudo observar el porqué de esa reacción que tenía desde hace días mientras que ella solamente bajo la cabeza como si intentara esconder sus ojos llenos de miedo.

_ No quiero que te pase nada amor_ murmuro mientras una leves lagrimas aparecía en sus ojos azul-marino_ moriría si algo te pasase.

Un pequeño gemido salió del pico de la fémina antes de que sintiera como si algo le rozara la mejilla, como si intentara secarle las lágrimas solo para hacer que levantara su mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con su pareja.

El científico solamente mostro una sonrisa compresiva, sabiendo que si había alguna manera que la vida de su amada estuviera en peligro el mismo estaría en la misma situación que ella.

_ Tranquila_ le murmuro de una manera suave mientras continuara con su aleta en la mejilla de ella_ no pienso activarlo hasta que no esté completamente seguro que podemos usarlo sin ningún tipo de riesgo_ una pequeña y tímida sonrisa apareció en el rostro_ no hay ningún motivo para preocuparse.

Firen solamente mostro una sonrisa salida por esa petición del macho antes de lanzarse hacia él, abrazándose lo más fuertemente que le daba sus fuerzas, cosa que sorprendido al científico que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella.

_ Me pides imposible amor y lo sabes_ le dijo a la sorprendida ave antes de acercar su cara a la de él y consiguiendo que sus mirados se fijasen.

Estaba claro que el hecho que ella no se sintiera así por él era imposible ya que para ella él lo que era todo.

_ Te quiero Kowlaski, te quiero demasiado como para no hacerlo_ le afirmo como una sonrisa y con los parpados puesto suavemente sobre sus ojos_ sabes me cuesta crees que pronto era un año que llegué a este zoológico y te conocí.

_ Ni yo, fuiste lo mejor de toda la vida_ le dijo el científico en el mismo tono feliz que ella había utilizado, ya que el también sentía lo mismo.

La llegada de ella en esa caja había sido muy especial para el en todos los sentidos y más que con ella allí todo se había convertido en una aventura.

Apoyo su frente contra ella haciendo que sus pico se rozasen en un gesto muy cariñoso, que no molesto a su pareja, que sonrió felizmente antes de reírse de las cosquillas que le producían.

_ Sabes que precisamente por eso quiero entregarte algo especial_ termino de decir el científico con todos sus corazón algo que ella lo sabía.

Sabía que Kowalski lo amaba con todo su ser, incluso más que encontraba lo que le llenaba desde que era un inocente polluelo con cruel pasado, su querida ciencia y el esos momentos no pensó que lo sentiría por alguien mas.

Por eso mismo quería hacer esa máquina del tiempo para volver a revivir a momento que sus ojos se cruzaron.

La espía solamente formo una sonrisa divertida después de que la última carcajada se extinguiera y una mirada tierna apareciera en su cara.

_ Sabes que para ese no necesitas preocuparte tanto_ le comenzó a decir en un tono suave, a sabiendas que Kowalski no le aria caso_ sabes que unas flores y unos bombones estoy más que satisfecha.

_ Lo sé, pero yo no soy de hacer cosas simples como estas_ le informo el más alto con una sonrisa divertida y más porque era verdad.

Este no hacía algo que se considerara normal o a modo corrientes si podía evitarlo, seria por el siempre echo que a e se encantaba encontrar cosas únicas y difíciles y el camino difícil y un aniversario no iba ser menos.

_ Ya lo se_ le dijo de una forma picara la espía mientras ponía la punta del pico contra la de él y sonrió_ será por eso que terminaste junto a una espía.

_ Para mí esto era un placer_ le comento en el mismo todo provocativo que ella había utilizado antes.

Abrieron sus picos fundiéndose en un beso fundiéndose en un beso de puro amor que era tanto que casi se podía hacerse físico mientras que esa criatura verdosa que se encontraba con ellos lanzaba unos ruiditos alegres y movió su cola a un lado al otro alegremente cuando de pronto se volteo como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención y no había sido al único.

Esa pareja se separaron de golpe de lo que estaban haciendo cuando sintieron una presencia desde la puerta y se colocaron en la postura defensiva, dispuesto a defenderse del intruso, pero cuando vieron de quien se trataba dejaron sus posturas pero mantuvieron sus rostros enfadados.

Allí se encontraba el pelicano mirándolos sorprendidos con una sonrisa un tanto tensa por lo incomoda que era la situación.

_ ¿Esto? No abre interrumpido nada_ dijo ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de esa pareja de aves.

Trajo saliva de una forma nerviosa ante esas miradas penetrantes antes de poner su ala en su cabeza.

_ En serio no quería interrumpir nada_ dijo esperando que no se enfadasen con él.

Firen solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa al ver el claro nerviosismo de ese macho volador y miro a su esposo que solamente asistió con la cabeza.

_ Ya me lo imaginaba, pero la próxima vez toca en la puerta_ dijo el científico en un tono serio antes de levantar su aleta y señalo a la puerta que estaba justo al lado de donde se encontraba_ que pasa eso lo han inventado, sabes.

Ivan mostro otra sonrisa nerviosa como respuesta a esa afirmación que acaban de hacerle mientras que esa criatura verdosa se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

Firen solamente se cruzó de aletas antes de levantarse de la cama.

_ Bueno, no es que me moleste que estés aquí…_ comenzó a decir en ese tono tranquilo que utilizaba mientras que su cara materia era seriedad característica_ ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Ivan solo pudo parpadear por esa pregunta y más porque no era la primera vez que le hacia esa pregunta ya.

_ Es algo obvio lo que quiero Firen_ le contesto mientras alzaba su ala señalándola en un gesto épico y desafiante_ quiero tener un combate de entrenamiento contigo.

Kowalski solamente miro a ese pájaro volador antes de comenzar a reírse sin poderlo evitar.

Había visto varios de esos "entrenamientos" que Ivan siempre pedía que hicieran, así que sabía el mismo resultado que salía en todas ellas.

Una victoria aplastante por parte de la espía pingüino y eso que sabían todos perfectamente que no estaba usando ni la mitad de su verdadero poder en combate.

_ Vamos Ivan continuas con esas_ dijo el científico con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la cama a sabiendas que ya era el momento de que continuara con el trabajo_ sabes que es imposible que consigas ganarla.

Una gota apareció en la cabeza del pájaro mediterráneo por lo que acaban de decirle y más porque los otros dos pingüinos de arriba le habían dicho lo mismo.

(Que poca confianza me tienen) pensó el pobre de Ivan al ver lo que penaban esos pingüinos.

Firen en cambio se volteo ligeramente hacia donde se dirigía su pareja, justamente en esa máquina que le daba tanta mala espina y frunció el ceño.

Parece que después de su conversación aun pensaba continuar con ese invento.

Ivan movió un poco la cabeza por la reacción de la fémina sin saber de qué iba la cosa, pero lo deja rápidamente estar.

Tenía una cosa en mente y lo iba a hacer cueste lo que cueste.

_ Así que harás Firen_ dijo el pelicano espía de una manera firme y desafiante llamándole la atención_ aceptas mi desafío.

La oji-marina clavo su mirada en ese joven que volvió a tragas saliva mentalmente ya que aún mantenía esa postura de desafío y sonrió.

_ Espero que tengas un plan en meter ya que has terminado recurriendo a mi espíritu competitivo_ le aviso de una forma muy seria y con los ojos fruncidos.

El pelicano simplemente mostro una sonrisa tensa ante la afirmación de su amiga y levanto sus alas nervioso.

_ Yo solo quiero continuar aprendiendo de una maestra_ le dijo haciendo unos ojitos de cachorro para que no sea tan dura con él.

La pingüino espía lanzo un suspiro por esa carita de niño bueno, como si fuera un polluelo pidiendo convencer a su madre para que le comprara algo, que no podía resistirse por mucho que quisiera.

Aun con su gran espíritu competitivo, una mirada tierna conseguía que hiciera lo que querían.

_ Bueno, luchare contigo_ murmuro de una forma derrotada a su amigo del antiguo zoológico donde vivía.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en el rostro del espía macho por lo que había escuchado mientras que sus ojos brillaban emocionados.

_ Ja, ja, ja, genial_ grito emocionado mientras hacia un gesto parecido a un puño para celebrarlo.

Firen solo pudo reírse por el entusiasmo de esa joven ave de ojos marrones mientras que su pareja lo miraba de reojo con una sonrisa por el mismo motivo mientras tomaba una de las llaves inglesas para continuar con su trabajo.

_ Te espero arriba_ le aviso sin ocultar su gran emoción por lo que estaba por suceder, aunque fuera a perder sin remedio y la apunto con su ala_ No te tardes.

Sin decir nada más salió de la habitación a paso ligero para hacer justo lo que había dicho y esperare donde estaban Skipper, Private y Rico.

La de ojos marinos negó con la cabeza por el entusiasmo que siempre usaba para todo, mientras escuchaba la risa del macho.

_ Ivan no tiene remedio_ murmuro simplemente antes de voltearse para observar a ese pingüino trabajador_ voy a subir antes de que regrese a buscarme de nuevo.

Kowalski se volteo ligeramente mientras seguía apretando el tornillo que estaba herramienta y sonrió.

_ De acuerdo, en un rato subo para mirar cómo va el combate_ le comento antes de esbozar una sonrisa_ aunque será más bien será una paliza.

_ Oh vamos Kowalski seré buena con el_ carcajeo tranquilamente y con una sonrisa divertida mientras tomaba en sus aletas esa criatura verdosa que parecía de gelatina_ o por lo menos no lo derrotare tan rápido.

Una carcajada divertida salió del científico por como lo había dicho y más porque ya que lo había pedid, tendría un combate digno de recordar por parte de ella.

Ella en cambio se lo quedo mirando con ese gesto preocupado que había tenido antes mientras que ese sentimiento de peligro se hacía aún más fuerte.

_ Kowalski_ la llamo la espía catalana para que se volteara_ no hagas ninguna tontería.

Un parpadeo se formó en el más alto antes de caer que esto era por esa profunda preocupación que tenía por culpa de la culminación de su sueño.

_ Tranquila no lo are_ le dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Tenía todo bajo control, así que era imposible que algo pudiera salir mal.

Lanzo un suspiro derrotado antes de salir de la habitación justamente para cumplir con lo que había prometido a ese pelicano dejando al científico en su interior.

Justo cuando observo que ella había cerrado la puerta para darle intimidad antes de volver a prestar completa atención a ese invento que quería acabar justo antes de 3 días.

Esos días faltaban para el aniversario de su llegada de quien le cambiara su vida, le llamara su corazón y que ahora mismo era lo más importante de su vida.

Su querida esposa Firen.

Una sonrisa soñadora apareció en su pico mientras continuaba comprobando que todos los componentes de la maquina estuvieron estuvieran bien colocados en sus puestos, cosa que no le costó mucho tiempo, antes de tomar unos de los planos que tenía por el suelo.

Se lo coloco delante de sus ojos como si estuviera comprobándolo alguna cosa.

(Bien, solo me queda el Cualtium en su lugar) pensó mientras leía todos los apuntes que había hecho para asegurase que lo hacia correctamente.

El cualtium podía crear un espejismo protector como él quería pero también era una fuente de una gran energía que si se descontrolaba podía crear una explosión.

Toma esa gema entre sus aletas para insertarlo en su huevo mientras que en su mente apareció miles de manera de aprovechar la capacidad de esta.

(Puede que después del viaje en el tiempo, la investigare aún más a fondo) pensó el emocionado pingüino mientras se imaginaba teniendo un gran elogio por descubrir esa nueva fuente de energía mientras tomaba los cables para colocarlo justo donde pasaría la electricidad cuando estuviera conectada para que esta provocara la anomalía.

Una suave carcajada salió de la boca de este mientras unía los cables de formo minuciosa cada uno en su puerto tal y como lo había puesto en sus apuntes.

No le costó ningún esfuerzo colorar con éxito cada uno en el lugar correspondiente antes de levantarse para observar en su totalidad su obra.

Hincho su pecho con orgullo de su más gran invento que había hecho hasta ese momento y que ya estaba completo.

Bueno en realidad aun quedaría hacer una prueba con la corriente para asegurase que no terminara en una desgracia pero eso ya lo haría más adelante, ahora tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Como observar la enésima derrota que sufrirá el pelicano.

(Espero que no me haiga perdido mucho) pensó Kowalski con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a andar hacia la puerta mientras se imaginaba que nuevo truco usaría para sorprender a su aprendiz pero antes de que sus aletas tocara el pomo de la puerta una extraña sensación de peligro le llamo la atención.

Era como si el amiente se había llenado de estática de golpe y lo único que había en la habitación que podía provocarlo era.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse que estaba sucediendo antes de voltearse solamente para asegurarse.

Pero lo que vio lo dejo más que sorprendido, asustado.

La máquina que acaba de prácticamente dejar a punto estaba intacta si no fuera porque en el centro del aro se había formado una superficie morada que se una oscureciendo a medida que se acercaba al centro y que iba rodeándolo unas pequeñas chispas que espontáneamente iban formando unos rayos.

(Un agujero negro) pensó aterrado mientras tragaba saliva sin saber que podía hacer ocurrido para que se produjera ya que en ningún momento había iniciado el mecanismo.

Es más ni si quiera estaba enchufado a la corriente.

Intento moverse pero su cuerpo no consiguió moverse ni un ápice cuando capto como un gran chispazo se estrelló contra esa parte de la mesa, quemando la superficie mientras que los papeles que allí estaban se esparcieron por el suelo con graves daños y quemaduras.

Tomo aire rápidamente completamente asustado al ver lo que había sucedido cuando llego a la cosa más obvia.

(Necesito encontrar ayuda) grito en su mente aterrado cuando al fin tomo el control de su cuerpo gracias a la adrenalina del momento.

Se volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible pero nada más colocar su aleta en el pomo de su única salida otro de esos descargas de electricidad recorría toda la habitación había esa zona de hierro.

Un grito desgarrador salió del pájaro mientras sentía como toda esa electricidad recorría su cuerpo un esos segundos que pasa el fueron los horas más largas que toda su vida.

Cayo al suelo justo después de que dejara de sentir toda esa energía recorriéndole e intento levantarse justo después pero se encontró que sus cuerpo se negó de nuevo a obedecer, no era como la otra vez que había entrado el pánico si no que ahora directamente no sentía su cuerpo, solo un hormigueo en todo ello.

Cerró sus ojos angustiados al ver que se había quedado completamente imponente mientras que ese agujero negro se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte pero su mente estaba en las palabras que no había dicho su hembra.

Esa mala sensación había tenido y que había sido cierta.

(Lo siento Firen, debí hacerte caso) pensó el pingüino angustiado por lo que podía ocurrirle.

Un sonido aún más potente que los anteriores hizo que abierta los ojos poco o poco por ese sonido potente que acaba de sonar antes de notar un golpe de viento o algo parecido que comenzó a hacer que a empujarse hacia allí.

Era como si ese fenómeno lo estuviera atrayendo como un imán.

Intento moverse de nuevo para resistirse a la atracción que lo estaba llevando cada vez más cerca pero le paso lo mismo que la otra vez, su cuerpo se encontraba aun recuperándose de la descarga.

Tomo aire ante esa impotencia mientras que no podía evitar que unas lágrimas aparecieran en sus ojos, mientras que observaba todo esos papeles volando para todos lados haciendo que rodaran varios de las armas para dibujar que usaba Firen.

(Esta es mi fin) pensó desesperado mientras cada más cerca de lo que parecía cada vez ser su muerte mientras que su cuerpo dejaba en el suelo y esos rayos estaban cada vez más cerca de él.

Un gemido salió de su garganta antes de que fuera tragado sin ningún esfuerzo y la electricidad comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, no era tan potente como la primera, antes de que la oscuridad lo tragará sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

**Continuara….**


	2. Capitulo 2 Una pesadilla hecha realidad

**CAPITULO 2_ UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

Un sonido constante era lo único que llegaba a escuchar en esa profunda oscuridad donde se encontraba.

Intento moverse para tapar o acabar con ese ruido que sonaba realmente cerca de su posición y lo estaba torturando para poder continuar con esa cómoda tranquilidad en la que estaba cuando en ese momento se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no le respondió a sus órdenes, era como si su cuerpo y su celebro se encontraban desconectados entre ellos.

Eso extraño al pingüino que estaba en ese estado antes de que intentaba recordad como había llegado a suceder esto y de paso saber si sabía dónde se encontraba pero se encontró que no podía recordar exactamente lo que paso, solamente el hecho que estaba en una habitación grisácea, pero aun y así había algo en esta que no le dejaba en paz.

Era algo muy importante para él, algo que debía de esforzarse en recordar... algo que le llenaba su corazón de un calor que lo confortaba.

(¿Qué es?) Pensó un tanto frustrado mientras hacia el esfuerzo de intentar recordarlo cuando un flash comenzó a aparecer en su cabeza mientras que esa oscuridad comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

Era unos orbes de un color azul oscuro que eran tan profundo como el mar por la noche con luna llena y que su corazón reconoció de inmediato latiendo con muchísima fuerza, con un nombre gravado a fuego en su mente.

(Firen) dijo en el interior de su mente mientras poco a poco parecía recuperarse más ese lugar mostrando claramente su laboratorio como estaba ahora desde que dormía junto a su hembra.

Podía recordar que se encontraba allí trabajando en su último invento junto a ella, antes de que se quedara allí solo ya que tenía que ir a un compromiso con Iván y después de eso...

Un gemido frustrado salió del pico del científico mientras se daba cuenta que los recuerdos de esos momento se encontraban reprimidos detrás de una espesa niebla ya.

Que estaba claro ya que la habitación de su mente no se encontraba completa.

Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse aún más en lo que sucedió cuando estaba solo en esa habitación cuando entre la bruma comenzó a hacerse más nítida un aro de metal que se le hacía muy familiar mientras otro sonido comenzaba a molestar ese molesto goteo que lo había hecho reaccionar.

Un zumbido constante de electricidad que hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente.

Era como si tuviera miedo y lo sabía perfectamente pero ¿De qué? ¿De lo que significaba ese aro de metal? ¿O había algo más?

(Se puede saber que me sucedió esta vez con mi invento) se preguntó un tanto frustrado antes de sus ojos se abrieran de golpe de como lo había llamado y dándose cuenta de que iba todo eso.

Ese aro era parte de su nuevo y máximo invento, una máquina del tiempo que había hecho para ir al pasado, un año para ser más exactos, y volver a vivir el momento que conoció a Firen.

Poco a poco la habitación de sus recuerdos comenzó a hacerse todavía más clara haciendo que se pudieran observar más detalles de la máquina que conocía de memoria, el aro sujeto por dos pirales, uno por cada lado pero en uno de ellos en especial había una piedra grisácea incrustada.

(El cualtium) pensó mientras notaba como las plumas se le erizaban un poco en un apto reflejo.

Era como si el cuerpo le estuviera avisando que algo iba más y así fue cuando ese sonido chisporreante comenzó a salir de la máquina y algo extraño comenzó a aparecer en el centro del invento.

Era un agujero negro que había cubierto toda la superficie del aro de metal mientras que la electricidad salía de su alrededor extendiéndose había el al mismo ritmo que sus frenéticos latidos, cuando de pronto una sacudida extrañamente familiar hacia alcanzado su cuerpo, al mismo momento que comenzaba a ser atraído.

Intento moverse aterrado solo para darse cuenta que como antes su cuerpo no se movía.

(No, no, no) se repitió el científico una y otra vez desesperado al verse como iba a ser tragado por esa oscuridad que parecía a la que había estado antes y haciendo lo unido que podía hacer una situación de este estilo.

**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Una aleta golpeo el duro suelo sorprendiendo a su dueño a lo había hecho si este no se encontrara con los ojos herméticamente cerrados, respirando con rapidez, su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que pareciera que en cualquier momento conseguiría salir de su pecho y todo su cuerpo se encontrara cubierto de una fina capa de sudor frio.

Un gáleo salió de su pico mientras intentaba encontrar una manera de tranquilizarse y más porque no quería ni imaginarse como debía de estar la habitación ahora que sabía que le había sucedido.

Había sido tragado por ese misterioso agujero negro cuando Firen ya le había dicho que tuviera cuidado.

También sabía otra cosa lo que pasaría en cuando el grupo regresara de ese entrenamiento- combate y se encontraran con semejante desastre gracias a su persona.

(Skipper y Firen me van a matar en cuanto crucen por esa puerta) pensó amargamente el más alto aun sin moverse de donde estaba.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, podría recoger y arreglar lo máximo posible el desastre que podría haber causado la máquina, comenzando por ese grifo que lo había despertado y que estaba volviéndolo loco con tanta gotitas.

Se incorporó levemente mientras notaba pinchazos en todos lados cortesía de la descarga eléctrica que había sentido antes, pero aun y así no podía rendirse, hasta terminar sentado pero en cuando abrió sus ojos lo que se encontró lo dejo helado.

Se encontraba en una habitación pero claramente estaba más destrozada de lo que se podía haber imaginado.

Podía observarse como las paredes de hormigón armado que el mismo había diseñado hace ya bastante tiempo se encontraban completamente agrietados hasta el punto que se podía ver el interior de la piscina vacía, y que se extendían hasta el techo, o por lo menos la parte que estaba ya que una buena parte se había caído en el interior del laboratorio, algo que debió de pasar mucho tiempo gracias a la hierba que había crecido entre medio y a otras cosas que estaban regados por doquier.

La mesa de hierro que miles de inventos habían estado en ella ahora se encontraba partida en dos, como si la hubieran partido de un golpe fuerte y como una capa de óxido bastante grueso en su superficie.

Un parpadeo confuso fue la primera reacción que tuvo el científico desde que abrió los ojos sin saber que pensar.

_ ¿Qué había sucedido aquí?_ se preguntó Kowalski sorprendido mas no poder mientras que su celebro intentaba llegar a una respuesta aunque solo podía llegar a una.

Que toda esa destrucción había sido producida por su máquina del tiempo.

Una mirada seria apareció en el rostro del pingüino al darse cuenta de una cosa que estaba en esa destrucción, las miles de pruebas que estaban en todos los lados de esa habitación sobre el paso del tiempo... como...

_ Como si en realidad esto fuera el futuro_ mascullo llegando a la conclusión más obvia del mundo antes de que su rostro se formara una sonrisa radiante_ entonces... funciono.

Un grito emocionado salió del pingüino por su magnífico descubrimiento y más porque eso significaba que al fin había conseguido completar con éxito el sueño que siempre había tenido.

_ Al final conseguí viajar por el tiempo_ dijo de nuevo en una mescla de emoción y orgullo concentrado_ soy el pingüino que revolucionara la historia y la ciencia del mundo.

Una risa salió del emocionado ave haciendo que sonara un pequeño eco en ese cuarto vacío, que había que terminara sonando un tanto tétrico.

_ Ya verás cuando se lo cuenta a Firen y Skipper de esta época_ dijo en un tono que no podía ocultar lo que sentía antes de que su rostro perdiera todo el color, o lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por el hecho que sus plumas ya eran de un tono blanco.

Conociéndolos como los conocía tan bien a esos dos de alto rango no estarían nada contentos por lo que había pasado con él y con la sede por su invento que se terminó activando solo.

_ Me van a matar en cuando me vean_ grito aterrado Kowalski mientras alzaba sus aletas en la cabeza, como si quisiera protegerse de la reacción mental que piensa que tendrían esos dos pingüinos de alto rango en cuando lo sepan_ y luego que revivirán para volverme a matar.

Estaba más que claro que no quería sufrir la furia que tendrían, aunque eso era algo que tampoco podía evitar que sucediera.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... no sabía dónde podían encontrarse en este tiempo, lo único que tenía claro que debían de encontrarse en otro lugar, o zoológico, por el patético estado en la que se encontraba la sede.

Podría ser que después de la explosión de su invento los llevaran a un nuevo zoológico para que estuvieran cuidado de ellos, pero justamente eso era lo que generaba dos preguntas.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Porque no habían arreglado el habitad?

Una mirada preocupada apareció en el rostro del científico por lo que podía hacer ocurrido en el zoológico y más porque algo le decía en su interior que iba mal... muy mal.

_ Sera mejor que investigue en el despacho de Alice_ se dijo a si mismo tomando ya una decisión muy lógica de dirigirse donde estaba la cuidadora del zoológico e ignorando de paso esa sensación que tenía_ si en algún lugar debe de estar las respuestas debe de ser justamente allí.

Alzo la mirada hacia donde había visto que le faltaba un trozo de techo y cálculo rápidamente si podría salir por allí pero enseguida descarto esa idea.

El techo estaba demasiado en mal estado como para terminara soportando el golpe resultante al aterrizaje de la escalada y menos todavía dejar su peso muerto en sus aletas para subir ya que estaba seguro que se vendría abajo, además que eso ultimo había quedado descartado desde un primer momento.

Su cuerpo aún se encontraba resentido ante al sacudida eléctrica que había recibido antes de ser absorbido.

(Espero que todavía funcione correctamente la salida principal) pensó en un suspiro de la sede en la obertura no se encontraba descompuesto.

Se volteo hacia la única salida de ese cuarto para encontrarse que estaba en una situación similar, por no decir un tanto peor, que el resto.

Esta se encontraba fuera de su sitio original, ligeramente partida por varias partes que hacía que parecía que lo hubieran hecho mientras intentaban entrar a la fuerza, llegando a arrancarlo fuera de las bisagras que se encontraban oxidadas y con varias partes cubiertas de un musgo verdoso al igual que la puerta que se combinaba también con una capa de polvo.

Una mirada seria apareció en el rostro del ave de esmoquin ante eso y más porque hasta él tenía que reconocer que esto era extraño y más si eran producidos por el daño de la explosión de su invento.

Estaba claro que debía ir a ese despacho o a buscar a Iván.

Dio un paso dispuesto a irse de allí lo más rápido posible cuando noto que pateo una cosa bastante dura y que cuando se movió hizo un ruido que le llamo la atención a su único ocupante.

Fijo sus ojos a donde había salido ese sonido para saber que había sido pero lo que se encontró le llamo terriblemente la atención, ya que lo conocía.

Era un lápiz de color azulino oscuro y de una parte de esta había una fina línea de color blanco donde justamente allí tenia pintado tanto la marca como la dureza de esta y por donde el sabia este mismo debía de ser de punta dura, era el mismo tipo que la pingüino que tenía como esposa lo usaba como arma.

Una sonrisa apareció en su pico recordando las veces que lo había visto usándolo de una forma magistral por sus aletas antes de acercarse y tomarlo.

(Debió de ser tragado también por ese agujero negro) se dijo dándose cuenta que estaba en muy bien estado para pertenecer a esa época y se lo guardo entre las plumas para estar preparado para cualquier cosa (Sera mejor que me lo lleve por si acaso)

Firen le había enseñado varias cosas desde su llegada, técnicas de lucha que podían servirle ya que él tenía que reconocer no tenía tanta fuerza física que sus compañeros de comando (a excepción de ella claro) y que conquista en volver la fuerza del contrario para aprovecharse, como también luchar con cualquier cosa si no tenía ninguna arma conversional a mano.

Ella siempre le decía que cualquier cosa se podría convertir en un arma poderosa si sabía cómo usarlo y así realmente era, aunque no se le daba tan bien como a ella.

Se volvió a encaminar hacia la puerta para ir a la habitación principal de la sede, parándose justo antes de cruzar y tomando aire profundamente para serenar sus nervios aunque no sirvió de nada.

Nada ni nadie le hubieran preparado para lo que se encontró.

Allí delante en vez de la sede tal y como lo conocía se encontraba un caos, las grietas se encontraban más grandes y profundas que el laboratorio y con el techo completamente derrumbado de tal manera que habían sepultado la mitad de ese lugar, en especial la mesa de cemento armado que se encontraba rota en varias partes por una gran roca que estaba en el medio junto a lo que antes era parte del techo.

Se imaginaba que estaría en mal estado pero esto parecía que lo habían destruido a propósito.

_ ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado aquí?_ se preguntó Kowalski en especial porque no podía imaginarse cuantos años en el futuro había viajado y en especial que había pasado en ese tiempo.

¿Acaso los humanos habían entrado en una guerra por enésima vez? ¿Blowhole había encontrado la base y les había atacado? o acaso ¿Habían sido atacados por zombies?

Lo que estaba claro que tanto daño era demasiada para la explosión proveniente de su invento.

_ Está claro que debo de salir de aquí y encontrar alguien_ mascullo sabiendo lo que debía de hacer en especial si quería saber lo que estaba pasando aquí.

Lanzo un suspiro mientras colocaba su aleta en su pecho como si quisiera controlar el miedo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón por no saber que pasaba y abrió sus ojos listo para salir pero cuando lo hizo algo le llamo la atención.

Era una cosa metálica como una barra de hierro de un tamaño pequeño y que se encontraba entre las rocas.

(¿Qué es eso?) Pensó intrigado el inventor mientras se acercaba para saber qué es lo que era.

A lo mejor se trataba de algo que podía darle algo de luz a alguna de sus preguntas.

Se acercó rápidamente, lo más rápidamente que le dejaban sus cortas patas, para tomarlo entre sus aletas para verlo mejor pero en cuanto lo hizo lo que se encontró le sorprendió.

Eso era el resto de uno de sus inventos más antiguos, una pistola que podía volver invisible a lo que golpearse que había hecho algo más de un año y que era imposible que pudiera tener ni si quiera tener ese trozo entre sus manos.

Skipper se había dedicado el mismo a destruirlo e incinerarlo tras que por accidente en plena explicación se disparara y lo volviera invisible durante 2 días enteros antes de que consiguiera arreglar el desastre.

Una mirada seria apareció en su rostro mientras que su corazón latía asustado, sin poderse creer lo que significaba eso.

¿Acaso no estaba en el futuro como había pensado en un primer momento si no que era en el pasado?

_ esto no tiene ningún sentido_ gruño mientras lanzaba ese aparato inservible contra la pared completamente frustrado.

Por primera vez en su vida no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Si era el futuro ese aparato no debería existir pero si era el pasado porque demonios estaba todo tan destruido cuando ni si quiera él podía recordar cómo podría ser ya que no tenía ningún tipo de recuerdo.

Se llevó las aletas a la cabeza en un gesto de pura frustración.

_ No entiendo nada_ mascullo en un tono frustrado mientras cerraba sus ojos_ esto no debería de ser así.

Tomo aire para intentar tranquilizarse, o por lo menos intentarlo, ya que sabía perfectamente que no iba a conseguirlo.

_ Debo de salir y encontrar a alguien_ volvió a decir pero esta vez en un tono muy seguro antes de levantar la mirada_ sea animal o humano, ya conseguiré comunicarme con él aunque sea a la fuera_ comento de nuevo de una manera que hubiera sorprendido a sus compañeros ya que él no era un pingüino que acudiera a la violencia y aprento su aleta con suma fuerza_ pero debo de saber que está ocurriendo.

Tomo aire profundamente y miro por donde podía salir sin mucha dificultad, para encontrarse que según sus cálculos podría utilizar una pequeña plataforma a la derecha donde se suponía que debía de estar, o debería de estarlo mejor dicho, la salida de la base.

Dio un salto lo más alto que su cuerpo le permitió agarrándose con las aletas, ya que no había nada para que podía hacer usado sin destruirlo, antes de sentir un profundo pinchazo en ellas.

Un gemido salió del pico del ave mientras una mueca apareció pero uso toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no rendirse a lo que estaba haciendo y subir hasta arroba de la plataforma, cerrando los ojos.

Subió lo más rápidamente que pudo, respirándolo más profundamente posible para tranquilizarse por esa sensación de si le clavasen 1000 agujas a la vez en sus extremidades, que era un recordatorio doloroso que aún no estaban preparados para hacer tal tipo de ejercicio, pero para desgracia de lo que su cuerpo pedía esto estaba descartado desde un principio.

Se froto sus propias aletas para masajearlas y dejar de sentir tales molestias mientras abría sus ojos encontrarse con su querido zoológico que tantas alegrías y penas le había dado pero lo que allí estaba era comparable a una pesadilla parecida a lo que estaba cuando despertó dentro de la guarida.

Allí donde antes se podía encontrar ese enorme zoológico que había sido su hogar desde hacía varios años y que siempre se encontraba lleno de humanos que los miraban curiosos y fascinados a cada una de las criaturas que vivían allí y que vivían y que ahora solo era una sombra de lo que había sido.

Esos habitad diseñados especialmente para cada uno de ellos y que daban todo lo que necesitaban tanto para vivir como para lucirse, estaban en el mismo estado que el suyo, resquebrajado de tal manera que varias partes se habían derrumbados tanto en su interior como en la zona donde estaban los pasillos de piedra, mientras que unas marcas profundas, como si fueran garras estaban por todos lados al igual que unas marcas o manchas de un color rojo profundo que parecía que fuera el mismo color que tenía sangre seca.

(¿Qué demonios ha pasado?) Pensó completamente asustado y confundido mientras que sus ojos no podían apartarse de esa locura que estaba allí delante, confundiéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba desde un principio.

Si ya era raro que el bunquer se encontrara de esa manera aun en el pasado, aun se hubiera creído que esto hubiera sido culpa de una de las muchas bombas que Rico alguna vez estaba a punto de explotar, aunque no recordaba tal cosa pero siempre podría deberse a su despiste producido por esos momento de enamoramiento que había tenido con "Doris", pero lo que había delante era demasiada destrucción.

(Parece que hubiera habido algún tipo de guerra) pensó completamente en shock por lo que acaban de experimentar mientras que tragaba salido lo más secamente que fuera posible y más porque esa era la única explicación posible que podía ocurrírsele.

Aunque no podía imaginarse que narices le había pasado en ese tiempo pasado para que acabara así y ante todo con el hecho que no lo recordara.

Se llevó la mano en la cabeza en un gesto que siempre hacia cuando quería pensar en alguna cosa que le costaba y cerró sus ojos.

(Si no fuera porque es imposible diría que pareciese que acabo de despertarme de un coma) pensó amargamente mientras lanzaba un suspiro y abría sus ojos para volver a encontrarse con esas vistas tenebrosas.

Estaba claro que allí no había nadie ya, sea animal o humano, o por lo menos no vivo, pero también le re-afirmaba lo que ya había decidido en un momento.

Aunque eso ahora mismo se le complicaba, ya que estaba convenció que no encontraría el despacho de la cascarrabias en un buen estado para ser utilizado.

(Solo me queda investigarlo todo, incluso la cuidad, y esperar a tener un poco de suerte) pensó tranquilamente mientras que pasaba su aleta por donde se había guardado el lápiz, sintiendo su dureza y tranquilizándose un poco.

Por lo menos tenía algo con que defenderse por si se encontraba con lo que había hecho eso aunque realmente no tenía ninguna ilusión que eso sucediera.

Salto lo más ágilmente posible para salir lo más rápidamente posible y esperando profundamente que su cuerpo no reaccionara como la vez anterior, impulsándose en el proceso con un trozo de lo que quedaba en su sitio de esa vaya de metal que solamente sonó de una manera seca en el proceso y consiguiendo que sonara en eco por todo el zoológico dándole un toque fantasmal.

Las plumas del científico se izaron nada más tocar el suelo, mientras que una fina capa de sudor comenzó a caerle no solo por la forma tretica que hizo sonar más ese lugar gracias al eco si no porque podía avisar cualquier intruso de su posición.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras se ponía de una manera defensiva, aunque una de sus aletas la había colocado cerca de donde se había guardado esa arma tan característica de su pareja preparado para lo que pudiera venirle pero solamente el silencio fue lo que recibió.

Un suspiro salió de su pico completamente aliviado mientras continuaba mirando esa calle desierta que llevaba a los reptiles y donde estaba ahora mismo con un agujero que parecía como si algo se hubiera estrellado con fuerza, llevándose parte del tejado con él.

(Debo que moverme con más cuidado) pensó amargamente mientras apartaba sus ojos azules de ese lugar y más porque no quería imaginarse con lo que había sido semejante cosa que había parado allí y por los habitantes de ese lugar, para dirigirlos a la única sección que le llevaría a la salida.

Comenzó a caminar lo más silenciosamente hacia allí con la esperanza de encontrar alguien vivo pero lo único que había allí hacia que su corazón se encogiera poco a poco con cada cosa que veía.

Con cada pared derrumbada en el suelo donde manchas carmesís rodeaban los cuerpos sin vida de quienes estaba allí, al igual que sus ojos pudieron captar una montaña de escombros en un habitad en especial que jamás pensó verlo de esa manera.

El que pertenecía al rey autoproclamando del zoológico que indicaba perfectamente lo que allí había en ese momento, un reino destruido de lo que a simple vista una guerra.

Cerro sus ojos mientras un gesto de desagrado apareció en su cara por lo que estaba a su alrededor, que hacía que quisiera volver a la base a esconderse pero se obligó a sí mismo a continuar para llegar a completar su objetivo.

Aunque en su interior cada vez dudaba más en que llegara a encontrar alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

Se paró de golpe por ese pensamiento en el medio de un cruce que se podía observar dos cosas en especial, la fuente que estaba cerca de la salida del zoológico aunque ahora la figura de las focas que tenía estaban arrancadas de su lugar y con la cabeza a unos metros de distancia confundiéndose con un cadáver medio putrefacto de lo que parecía ser un tejón, mientras que al final de la otra calle en el fondo, cerca de un agujero del tamaño que caverian unos cuantos animales uno a uno que estaba en la pared separadora de ladrillos y donde se podía ver una mancha de sangre cerca de una sombra que no se podía diferenciar bien y que lo único que se podía ver bien y era gracias a un poco de luz que había en esa zona era una barra de hierro que bajaba a la oscuridad hasta clavarse en el suelo, y se colocó su aleta en la cabeza.

(No debo de pensar en eso) pensó intentando mantenerse lo más optimista posible pero fallando en el proceso.

Como podía serlo cuando todo lo que había visto sin llegar a entender lo que estaba pasando.

Un suspiro profundo salió del científico mientras se pasaba la aleta ligeramente por la cabeza en un gesto frustrado por lo que estaba sucediendo antes de bajar su aleta y alzar su cabeza para observar el muro enorme que había sido partido en dos de lo que antaño había sido una gloriosa entrada y que ahora solo se encontraba allí uno de los dos simios de la campana.

Una sonrisa salió de su pico mientras que miles de recuerdo tanto alegres como tristes aparecían en su mente de ese lugar, que hubiera hecho que ambas estatuas tuvieran cosas que contar a todo el mundo pero...

_ Es una pena que no puedas hablar, si no podíais vosotros contarme lo que quiero saber_ murmuro a esa única estatua que estaba a su lado como un testigo frio que jamás iba a contestarle antes de suspirar derrotado y continuar con paso firme saliendo del zoológico y temiendo lo que se podía encontrar allí fuera pero con la decisión de continuar con su búsqueda.

Solo esperaba que no fuera el único ser con vida de la cuidad.

* * *

><p>En una habitación grande con tres grandes ventanales en lados distintos y que se encontraba parcialmente nublados por un polvo negro o indicios de quemaduras, aunque una estaba completamente reventada con los cristales esparcidos por el suelo que se encontraba cerca de un esqueleto retorcido y quemado que casi estaban en una forma completamente grotesca de lo que antaño debía de ser un helicóptero y que lo había devorado también lo había hecho con todo lo que había estado allí antes dejando solamente bultos ennegrecidos amontonados en la puerta y donde se podían ver tres animales de especies distintas, cada uno mirando uno de los ventanales.<p>

Uno de ellos se trataba de un ornitorrinco de un color aguamarina clara y unos ojos serios de un tono marrón claro y que portaba sobre su cabeza un sombrero de ala ancha con un signo de una C con las puntas abiertas y un punto en la separación de la misma manera que parecía emular a un sol roto de un color dorado mientras que el resto era azul oscuro, el mismo color que tenía una chaqueta abierta que tenía mientras que en la espalda llevaba una lanza de doble filo en la que una de ellas era una luna creciente, que parecía mirar a ambos lados de la calle desde la altura como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa.

Justo situado enfrente se encontraba una pingüino de un tono grisáceo que había que pareciera casi alvina y que las plumas de la cabeza tenía una forma que recordaba a un flequillo y que tenía unos ojos ambarinos, en el pecho portaba un chaleco de un tono grisáceo oscuro y portaba en un cinto que le cruzaba su pecho una catana de tamaño pequeño que tenía el mango de un tono azulino claro que se había volteado había ese mamífero.

_ ¿Has visto algo, Aarón?

Aarón, como al parecer se llamaba el monotrema del sombrero, se movió ligeramente para observar a quien acaba de llamarle de reojo.

_ No, desde aquí no he visto nada Lynda_ murmuro antes de volver a prestar atención fuera de la ventana_ si pudiera subir aún más alto tendría una mejor vista.

Una sonora carcajada salió del pico de la alvina o mejor llamada Lynda, haciendo que quien acaba de hablar la mirase de reojo de una manera seria.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ pregunto de una forma seria sin saber que le hacía tanta gracia.

La de ojos ambarinos mostro una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared mientras cruzaba sus aletas encima de su pecho sin ni si quiera preocuparse de la mirada del macho.

_ Nada, solo lo curioso que resulta que te guste tanto las alturas teniendo en cuenta que aunque tengas pico no eres un pájaro_ le comento tranquilamente con una sonrisa divertida y de una manera muy suave a lo que el macho levanto la ceja.

_ ¿Y que con eso?_ pregunto con ese tono serio que parecía acompañar siempre al monotrema_ que yo sepa no hace falta ser un pájaro para que te gusten las alturas, si no pregúntale a Iván.

El que acaban de referirse era un pelicano con un aspecto serio que se volteo hacia donde estaban esos dos, mientras que este tenía sus plumas blancas menos la punta de las alas que eran negras y unos ojos marrones mientras que portaba un chaleco gris oscuro que tenía 2 cuchillos pequeños.

_ A mí no me metáis en vuestros problemas_ mascullo a ave volador mostrando abiertamente que no quería verse envuelto en las conversaciones de ellos.

La única hembra de esos tres se quedó mirando a ese pájaro que solamente volvió a su puesto de vigilancia en esa habitación, mientras que el del sombrero solo mostro una sonrisa mientras que continuaba mirando esa calle desierta.

_ No te pongas así que yo solo lo decía como ejemplo_ dijo tranquilamente antes de levantar su cabeza_ no me estaba refiriendo en ningún momento a su condición.

El macho emplumado solamente se volteo mirándolo muy seriamente a ese macho que ni si quiera se había volteado para mirarlo.

_ Creo que incluso como lo llamáis, "mi condición" es cosa que solamente me afecta a mi_ mascullo en un tono molesto por la sola mención de lo que le pasaba, como si eso mismo fuera algo que no quería recordar de alguna manera.

El monotrema en cambio solamente levanto los hombros mostrando abiertamente lo que se intuía en un primer momento, no se molestaba demasiado de lo que pudiera decirle sus compañeros.

_Pues entonces bien por ti, que quieres que te diga_ le murmuro simplemente como si quiera cortar la conversación de como hiendo ahora mismo cuando de pronto pudo notar algo extraño.

Enfoco aún más la vista intentado encontrar alguna cosa en esa calle caótica, donde los escombros de tiendas rotas y coches en una situación precaria gracias a que sus dueños los habían abandonado para salvarse, o por lo menos intentarlo, pero allí no había nadie.

Los ojos del monotrema se entrecerraron aún más al ver esto y más porque estaba seguro que había notado una presencia.

Había sido de un pequeño animal, más o menos del tamaño que la tenía, que se encontraba muy cerca de donde se encontraban ellos y con unos sentimientos claramente marcado... confusión.

(Debe de estar en una de las otras calles) pensó el aguamarina muy serio mientras tomaba una decisión.

Lynda en cambio observo como ese mamífero se ponía tenso por unas segundas sin saber que podía estar pasando pero cuando iba a abrir su pico para preguntárselo solo pudo observar como saltaba al alfeizar de la ventana superior como suma agilidad.

Segura que iba a escalar para tener mejor vista.

La alvina lanzo un gruñido frustrado antes de cruzarse de aletas.

_ Podría por lo menos tener la decencia de avisar cuando hace eso ¿No crees Iván?_ gruño simplemente antes de girarse hacia donde estaba el pelicano, pero allí tampoco había nadie_ No jodas, Iván también.

Un gruñido salió del pico de ella antes de cruzar sus aletas al ver como habían actuado sus dos compañeros.

_ Odio cuando actúan de esa manera_ mascullo un poco frustrada.

Un suspiro salió de ella antes de negar con la cabeza al saber una cosa seguro.

Ahora tenía que encontrarlas antes de que se metieron en algún lio.

Aarón en cambio estaba escalando con una facilidad fascinante para ser un animal que estaba diseñado para moverse más en el agua que en la tierra, colgándose de entre las cornisas e impulsándose hasta terminar en la parte superior del todo, en una terraza pequeña que en el medio había una antena de televisión.

En ese lugar donde podía ver tanto la calle que había observado antes como las otras 2 que estaban rodeándolos y encontrar con facilidad en culpable de esa presencia que sentía.

Levanto su mano para sujetarse ese sombrero de ala que siempre llevaba y que no quería que volara y entrecerró sus ojos fijándose en las calles que estaban detrás de donde estaba mirando hace unos minutos.

Observo en el medio de ese lugar que estaba en un estado parecido al anterior con la única diferencia que había menos vehículos que en la anterior y que una figura a medio oscuras gracias a las sombras de los edificios que se proyectaban.

Solo podía diferenciar que era un pájaro que como había deducido era de un mediano tamaño y con un color negro, aunque eso no podía asegurarlo por completo gracias a la poca iluminación que había, que caminaba por allí prestando atención a todo lo que estaba en esa zona.

(¿Un pingüino?) Se preguntó ese azulino intrigado por la presencia de ese animal en la cuidad (¿Que estará haciendo aquí?)

Frunció el ceño al ver esto mientras que prestaba atención una más a lo que hacía cuando de pronto noto una presencia acercándose a donde estaba ese animal.

No había falta que mirara para saber a quién pertenecía, lo conocía muy bien como para no hacerlo.

(Iván)

* * *

><p>Kowalski observaba en el que se había convertido la cuidad con la misma sensación de miedo, incertidumbre y desesperanza que ha ido viendo desde su despertar y no ayudaba el hecho que no había encontrado con nadie.<p>

Bueno si no contamos a nadie a todos esos cadáveres prácticamente podridos que estaban esparcidos por todo los lados como gente.

Pero justamente este hecho hacia que su estado de ánimo se encontrara de esta manera.

Ya estaba empezando a creer que no encontraría a nadie en la cuidad.

Un suspiro deprimente salió del pico del científico por ese pensamiento que acaba de pasarle por su mente antes de cerras sus ojos pesadamente antes de reprocharse su propia actitud.

No era el momento de darlo todo por perdido cuando llevaba tan poco con la búsqueda... por muy difícil que pareciera de un principio.

(Estoy seguro que si me vieran me regañarían por pesimista) pensó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras abría sus ojos, dispuesto a continuar con ese camino cuando algo le llamo la atención.

Era una sombra que se encontraba en el interior de un vehículo familiar de 6 plazas que había visto en anuncios cerca de un año y Rico se había emocionado con el hasta el punto que le había pedido a Skipper que tuvieran uno de esos, negándose claramente por el simple hecho que llamarían demasiado la atención, de un tono negro y donde le había visto moviéndose.

Podría ser que al fin...

(Alguien vivo) pensó emocionado con una sonrisa completamente emocionado y esperanzado ante lo que estaba ahí delante (Al fin alguien me puede contestar mis preguntas)

Se acercó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus patas e ignorando alguno de los pinchazos en ellos, gracias a dios aunque le dolían ya estaba recuperándose de la descarga que había recibido antes de viajar, hasta acabar en la puerta del vehículo.

Trago saliva lo más duro posible mientras acercaba su aleta al pomo alargado que al accionándolo le daría acceso al interior mientras se preguntaba que sería o como reaccionaria el que estaba en su interior.

Podría ser que fuera un ladrón y nada más verlo lo atacaría, cosa que tal y como estaba todo no le extrañaba que sucediera, pero justamente eso no le preocupaba... él estaba entrenado y podía someterlo con facilidad si quería.

Tomo aire lo más profundamente mientras colocaba su aleta cerca de su "arma" para sacarla si era necesario mientras que con la otra justo después abriera la puerta.

En su interior se encontraba un felino rayado de color grisáceo y con la cola un poco retorcida como si estuviera mordida o se hubiera curado mal que estaba encontrado de espaldas a él, como si estuviera buscando alguna cosa.

_ No puede ser... ¿Max eres tú?_ pregunto el científico reconociendo a su amigo felino o esperaba que fuera el, pero este ni siquiera se movió.

Lo miro completamente extrañado y más porque estaba de lo más seguro que lo había escuchado o por lo menos se habría dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Se subió al asiento del conductor un poco preocupado por ese animal inmóvil que continuaba dándole la espalda.

_ ¿Estás bien?_ pregunto de nuevo a ese animal mientras movía su aleta hacia el para moverlo o llamare la atención pero en cuando lo hizo se quedó helado.

El felino cayó encima de el sin oponer ningún tipo de resistencia dándole la razón del echo que era exactamente Max el gato lunar que habían conocido en una expedición falsa a la luna, pero en su cabeza había un agujero de bala que le había perforado el cráneo justo en el medio de los ojos, y de tal manera que sus ojos ambarinos vacíos, se clavaran en él.

El único que conocía hasta ahora en este tétrico lugar yacía muerto delante de él.

**_ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El grito de terror resonó por todo ese lugar cuando salió del Shock inicial antes de salir de ese lugar lo más rápidamente posible, sin preocuparse que si hubiera que si hubiera llamado la atención de alguien o no y cayendo de espaldas al asfalto.

Tenía que huir allí lo antes posible si no quería acabar como ese felino.

No quería morir en ese tiempo sin tener ninguna respuesta.

Se volteo lo más rápidamente posible dispuesto a correr cuando un sonido seco y constante llego a sus oídos... justo detrás de donde se encontraba.

Un ruido que reconocía.

(Pasos) pensó completamente asustado mientras se volteaba a ver a ese que estaba acercándose preparado para luchar contra sea.

No podía escapar pero no iba a dejar que tampoco acabaran con el tan fácilmente, pero justamente cuando hizo vio algo que hizo que se sorprendiera por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo.

Allí acercándose con un gesto serio se encontraba uno de los que había estado buscando desde un primer momento para que le den información.

Alguien que con cerca de un año había logrado crear una buena amistad.

(Iván) pensó emocionado el pingüino reconociendo al pelicano que allí delante acaba de aparecer.

**Continuara...**

**El segundo capítulo de la redición, ¿Cómo va hasta ahora? Espero que me lo digáis en una riewer.**

**Como os habéis dado cuenta he cambiado cuando aparecen por primera vez Aarón y Lynda, para que no quedara incluyente esta parte en especial como la primera parte que iba solo... ¿Porque? Para eso tendréis que leerlo.**


	3. Captulo 3

**CAPITULO _ 3**

Iván observo fijamente a ese pájaro que estaba ahí delante sentado en el suelo, observándolo sin parpadear como si le sorprendería lo que estaba viendo, mientras se acercaba paso a paso pausando hacia él.

Kowalski en cambio no sabía cómo reaccionar en ese mismo instante.

Aun se encontraba en shock tras por todo lo que había pasado en esta hora, en especial encontrándose cara a cara con ese cadáver conocido, aunque en su interior apareció un de esperanza en su corazón, después de todo había encontrado alguien vivo.

Alguien que podría dar respuestas a sus interrogantes.

_ Menos mal_ dijo el científico dejando salir todo lo que había sentido en ese tiempo mientras que unas lágrimas mal contenidas salían de sus ojos_ Por fin, después de todo encontré con alguien vivo.

Tras decir esto el pingüino enterró su cara entre sus aletas para ocultar su rastro ya que se encontraba seguro que se rompería a llorar en cualquier momento mientras que ese animal acuático volador solamente lo miraba estático, lo único que hizo fue levantar un poco una ceja.

Era como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de situación.

El oji celeste solamente levanto la mirada tras lanzar un gemido mostrando sus ojos azules vidriosos y mostro una sonrisa.

_ Estaba por pensar que no tendría suerte en encontrar a alguien en la cuidad_ dijo lo más tranquilamente posible mientras miraba a ese pájaro que conocía en su tiempo, que era un buen amigo, que solamente continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

Iván entrecerró sus ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra y con una actitud que parecía que estuviera analizándolo con cada gesto que el otro hacía.

Observo como este lanzo un suspiro antes de incorporarse poco a poco, tomándose con calma, antes de sacudirse el polvo que pudiera tener en sus plumas de cuando había estado en el coche o cuando había salido corriendo con la única cosa en mente de huir de donde se había encontrado el cadáver y se volteo de nuevo hacia él.

Pudo notar perfectamente que parecía que por un extraño motivo se encontraba nervioso.

(¿Que le sucedía a este tipo?) Pensó frunciendo más el ceño se hubiera sido posible intrigado por la más que extraña reacción de este extraño pájaro.

Por suerte no tuvo que esperar para saberlo, ya que tras tranquilizarse un poco el oji azul estaba más que preparado para hablar.

Había llegado el momento que había querido desde que había despertado a esta pesadilla.

_ Sé que puede resultar raro, pero ¿Me puedes contar lo que ha sucedido en la cuidad?_ le pregunto simplemente sin poderlo evitar, sus ganas de conocimiento lo superaban, antes de poner una de sus aletas en la parte inferior de su pico_ porque realmente no puedo recordar lo que sucedió.

Un parpadeo salió del pájaro blanco del buche por esa pregunta, aunque no era que le extrañaba lo que acaba de decirle.

(Vaya, otro amnésico) pensó con toda la naturalidad ya que no era el primero que se encontraba en esta situación y tampoco sería el último.

Era normal que tras una cosa tan traumática como esta se encontraran en esta situación.

Kowalski en cambio lo miro de reojo sin abandonar esa postura pensativa que era tan clásica en el.

_ La verdad es que pienso que podría ser una guerra o algo parecido, no crees Iván_ mascullo de nuevo dando suelta su vena científica antes de darse cuenta del error que acaba de tener.

Acaba de llamarle por el nombre teniendo en cuenta que estaba en el pasado y hasta que Firen no resida con ellos New York y Naslka inicie la revolución contra la otra organización no se conocerían.

Levanto la mirada lo más rápidamente posible para encontrarse con la mirada fija y sin expresión que le estaba dedicando.

Había visto como la actitud del pájaro se había tranquilizado pero ahora mismo parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no mostrar un odio extremo.

No sabía por qué exactamente de esa reacción tan extrema, ya que pensaría que solo se encontraría reticente y tampoco quería saberlo, pero para su desgracia su desea no iba a ser cumplido.

_ ¿Se puede saber quién demonios eres?_ pregunto esa ave blanca en un tono muy serio_ ¿De qué me conoces?

El científico trago saliva lo más secamente posible sin saber que contestar exactamente.

Podía intentar con la verdad, que era del futuro que había terminado aquí por un accidente en la máquina del tiempo y que lo conocía porque había terminado en el zoológico tras la desaparición de la parte espía de la organización, pero para ser sincero con el mismo... era una historia que hasta el mismo le costaría creer si se lo siguieran.

Iván en cambio movió una de sus alas hacia ese chaleco y tomo el mango del cuchillo que tenía allí colocado sacando parte de la hoja mientras le decía...

_ Espero que por tu bien sea la verdad.

Un escalofrió recorrió al oji-celeste tras lo que acaba de oír en un tono helado que no parecía propio de quien había salido, sin saber que podía contarle.

Aunque en la situación que se encontraba estaba claro que no tenía mucho que perder.

_ Te conozco por la organización_ le dijo rápidamente sin pensarlo mucho en un acto reflejo, antes de desear que eso no hubiera complicado aún más las cosas.

Capto como ese pájaro quedaba en silencio, como si realmente estuviera barajando si era como había dicho, cuando de pronto una sonrisa de todo menos agradable apareció en su rostro.

_ Mientes_ gruño de una manera amenazante que nunca hubiera imaginado oír de su amigo mientras sacaba por completo el cuchillo_ jamás en mi vida te he visto.

_ Puede que sea porque no pertenezco a tu fracción en la organización_ le dijo rápidamente un tanto asustado esperando que le creyera y se tranquilizara_ pertenezco a la milicia.

Una carcajada seca salió del pelicano sin bajar en ningún momento esa postura amenazante.

_ ¿Ah sí?_ pregunto con un tono de pura ironía mientras le clavaba la mirada.

_ Exactamente, hace años que pertenezco a un comando_ le contesto lo más serio posible dada esa extraña situación, a lo que este levanto la ceja.

_ ¿Qué comando si puedes decirme?_ le volvió a preguntar de tal manera que si había sido un cuchillo, una estaría partido por la mitad.

_ El comando Bravo 766_ dijo el numero en clave que tenían todos los grupos que servían en la milicia con sumo orgullo, pertenecer a ese sitio después de todo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado_ soy el teniente de este.

Otro silencio tenso apareció entre ellos mientras que el viajero temporal se veía muy confiado.

Iván quiera o no conocería los nombres y rangos que tenía ese comando, aunque no los conociera físicamente ya que lo confundió con Skipper la primea vez que lo conoció, gracias a que Firen era la espía de ese comando.

El blanquecino solamente comenzó a reírse por lo bajo haciendo que le otro se tranquilizara, pero cuando lo miro todo esa tranquilidad desapareció de golpe.

Esa mirada de desconfianza continuaba en su rostro.

_ Parece que el Tirano se esmera cada vez más en sus historias para conseguir que confiamos en el e infrintarse entre nosotros_ comenzó a decir como si fuera algo de lo más normal del mundo aunque el otro estaba aún más confundido que antes_ pero es una pena que no pueda sostenerse.

Un parpadeo salió del científico sin poderse creer lo que acaba de escuchar por parte de ese pájaro y más porque acaba de contarle la verdad.

Le había costado horrores llegar al puesto que estaba por culpa de las inseguridades de su pasado, para que le vengan ahora que es una mentira.

Se dispuso a abrir su pico para reprocharle lo que había dicho pero justamente Iván acaba de adelantándose.

_ ¿Así que quieres saber él porque es una mentira?_ comento mientras se ponía a la misma altura de ese ser acuático y le señalo con el cuchillo_ pues te lo diré, porque conozco a los miembros de ese comando y no hay ningún teniente... ya no.

Una mirada confusa apareció en ese pingüino por lo que le había dicho.

Como no podían tener un teniente, o registros por lo menos de él, cuando en su mente se dio cuenta de una cosa que había dicho.

Había dicho "ya no" por lo que en algún momento si hubo de haberlo y debía de haber sido en el pasado... entonces porque no estaba ya en el comando.

Kowalski cerró sus ojos un poco frustrado y lanzo un suspiro frustrado.

(No entiendo nada) pensó agobiado sin entender nada de nada (que demonios está sucediendo)

Iván observo esto con una sonrisa orgullosa, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que tenía razón y malentipentando por completo el gesto de ese pingüino.

Para el ahora mismo se había convertido en un enemigo.

Un enemigo que sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacerle.

_ No puedo dejar que adivines la ubicación de la resistencia y se lo cuentes a Blowhole_ mascullo llamando la atención de ese pingüino que lo miro aún más confuso.

Acaba de referirse a ese delfín demente, aunque también acaba de decirle que trabajaba para el... aunque que era imposible que hiciera.

Blowholwe había asesinado a las dos animales muy importantes para él y contrato a la cobra enemiga de su esposa para atacar a la fracción espía de la organización justo el día de la reunión.

Jamás trabajaría para ese tipo.

_ Espera yo... _ comenzó a decir pero fue cortado cuando observo que Iván se había lanzado contra él, dispuesto a matarlo mientras estaba distraído.

Se apartó rápidamente del camino para salvarse de esa estocada tan repentina pero para su sorpresa capto como Iván cambio de ala su arma el mismo que seguía sus movimientos con unos ojos que le estaban diciendo que no iba a dejar que escapara.

Solo pudo hacerse hacia atrás lo más rápidamente posible para esquivar esa nueva estocada con una voltereta, dándose cuenta de una cosa en ese mismo instante.

(Iván va en serio) pensó sorprendido y aterrorizado de que iba todo esto que no entendía (Quiere matarme y no sé porque)

El pelicano solamente se volteo sin mostrar ninguna emoción extra que no fuera la ira.

Ira hacia él, o que parecía que le representaba, aunque el científico no supiera el porqué de esa actitud.

_ Que escurridizo_ murmuro mientras agarraba con más fuerza el arma_ como la rato que es.

Kowalski trajo saliva lo más secamente posible mientras sentía esa sensación de peligro inminente que provenía que llevaba el chaleco negro y más después que observaba con lo que había comenzado y esta vez para tener éxito.

Cosa que no iba a permitir que sucediera, aunque eso signifique derrotarlo y hacer que entre en razón con la fuerza, cosa que veía realmente difícil.

Había visto muchas luchas entre él y Firen que tenían como prácticas, incluso en las misiones que lo acompañaban y sabía perfectamente que si quería podía ser un rival muy difícil de derrotar aunque no imposible.

Aunque tendría que usar "eso" si quería hacerlo y más teniendo en cuenta que el llevaba ese cuchillo.

Un bufido salió del pingüino al mismo momento que colocaba su aleta donde había guardado antes esa arma que había viajado con él.

El pelicano solamente observo fijamente mientras pensaba por donde podía atacarlo para llevarse la victoria con facilidad cuando capto el movimiento del científico y llamo su atención algo de un tono azulino.

(Un arma) pensó con el ceño fruncido tomando una decisión de lo que tenía que hacer (no dejare que lo uses)

Salto de nuevo con suma facilidad, empuñando el cuchillo al frente para apuñalarlo mientras aún estaba tomando su arma pero para su desgracia el filo se encontró que algo lo detuvo.

Un gruñido salió del pico del atacante al mismo tiempo que usaba su pata para golpearlo y lanzo hacia atrás, haciendo caer pero se encontró que estaba como en un espejo, ese bicolor hizo lo mismo que él.

**((FLAF))**

Ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás por la fuerza del movimiento que ambos habian echo, cayendo en sus patas sin dificultar y con ambos una cosa en su mente.

Esa otra ave iba a ir en serio.

Iván movió su cuchillo hacia atrás de tal manera que el filo quedara mirando para afuera para evitar que se cortara a si mismo sin querer antes de volver a la carga.

Kowalski al ver esto se preparó para lo que pudiera venirle y para todos los golpes con la lapicera.

Ambas armas volvieron a chocar con la misma violencia que la vez anterior pero esta ver el blanquecino sabía lo que tenía que hacer esta vez.

Giro rápidamente clavando su pierna en el suelo antes de girarse de una manera brusca haciendo que el oji-celeste retrocediera mientras paraba como podía esta estocada sin darse cuenta que estaba preparando algo más de manera oculta.

Su cuerpo se estaba preparado para cambiar de dirección tan rápido que no pudiera esquivarlo o bloquearlo como lo estaba haciendo.

Cosa que aunque pareciese que no en un primer momento Kowalski sabía perfectamente, no iba a caer en un truco que había visto en su tiempo demasiados veces en las espías, pero justamente que no tuviera en conocimiento no significaba que fuera fácil.

Pero no se estaba dando cuenta de todos lo que estaba pasando al estar tan concentrado en los movimiento que recibía, que lo estaban llevando justo donde estaba una pared.

El científico movió ese lápiz con rapidez para bloquear esa última estocada en la zona de su estómago, cuando algo golpeo su espalda.

_ Que_ dijo en un gemido mirando de reojo por unos segundos al darse cuenta que estaba acorralado.

Volvió a prestar atención sin perder ni unos instantes pero justo cuando hizo eso se encontró que estaba a punto de apuñalarlo en un punto medianamente ciego y con un gesto que helaba la sangre.

Una sonrisa sádica que parecía querer venganza.

(Ya te tengo) pensó más que dispuesto a cumplir su deseo.

El oji -celeste trajo salida al ver esto antes de saltar hacia una de sus lados con toda la rapidez que podía tener para escapar.

Utilizo sus aletas para dar una voltereta para alegarse lo suficiente y quedar en medio de la calle pero en cuando sus patas tocaron el suelo y volvió a extenderse un profundo dolor salió del lado derecho.

Se llevó la aleta a ese lado solo para comprobar que si había llegado a herirle, aunque sea con una pequeña cortada, en el costado que había dejado al descubierto, al escapar mientras que sus ojos se en centraban fijos en ese pájaro que solamente lo miraba con rabia.

Estaba claro que estaba en problemas y tenía que quitarle ese cuchillo si quería llegar a hacer algo.

(Esto se está complicando demasiado) pensó frustrado mientras volvía a su postura para atacarlo, continuando formando alguna plan para llegar al éxito.

-(_)-

Lynda salió del edificio con cuidado de no llamar la atención que se encontraban antes en cuando un sonido seco, que reconoció enseguida como el sonido de un cuerpo siendo estampado con algo duro, llego a sus oídos mientras que comenzaba a tener claramente que alguno de sus compañeros hubieran comenzado alguna pelea sin sentido.

No era la primera vez que eso ocurría y tampoco sería la última tal y como estaba la situación, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que por culpa de no estar juntos se vieran en esta situación.

(¿Porque los hombres no pueden pensar antes de actuar?) Pensó más que frustrada mientras que saltaba de terraza a terraza cuando algo o alguien que se encontraba entada en lo más alejado y esquina de donde se encontraba, le llamo la atención.

Parecía estar observando algo de la calle con mucha atención.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron por eso y más porque con la oscuridad de la sombra que producía el edificio no era capaz de reconocer quien era, y se llevó su aleta donde tenía colocado su Katana cuando...

_ Deberías asegurarte a quien atacas Lynda_ dijo esa figura de pronto llamando la atención de la alvina.

Conocía la voz de ese tipo y ahora que se fijara mejor podía notar que sobre su cabeza descansaba un sombrero de un tamaño considerable de ala ancha que claramente era familiar.

_ Aarón_ dijo Lynda llamándolo por su nombre mientras continuaba saltando para llegar, quedaban que saltara 2 balcones para llegar.

El monotrema solamente esbozo una sonrisa antes de mirar hacia atrás con un gesto orgulloso mientras levantaba un poco el sombrero.

_ ¿Quién otra persona podría ser?_ pregunto aunque se imaginaba lar respuesta que le aria cuando llegaba al fin en la plataforma que le estaba.

_ Sabes perfectamente que pensaba que eras_ le contesto con un tono serio y un tanto molesto mientras que él se volvía a mirar al frente_ ¿Que estas mirando?

El azulino solamente cerro sus ojos tranquilamente y comento con esa misma actitud.

_ Las vistas.

Lynda lo miro un poco confundida por esa respuesta y más porque las vistas en especial solo tendrían una cuidad destruida, que no sea desesperanza pero cuando se colocó a su lado pudo ver que no era precisamente a la cuidad a lo que se refería.

El macho estaba mirando a plena calle en el mismo estado que todas las demás pero en el medio se encontraba 2 pájaros enfrascados en lo que parecía una pelea.

Uno se trataba del pelicano que había ido con ellos en esa misión de reconocimiento quien estaba atacando con sus cuchillos mientras que el otro era un pingüino que no les resultaba conocido.

¿Podría ser algún enemigo?

_ Mierda_ gruño la hembra al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Se dispuso a ir a ayudarlo de la "amenaza" pero antes de que pudiera soltar para llegar a Aarón la agarro para que se detuviera.

La albina se volteo hacia el monotrema con un gesto molesto por su acción.

Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba en peligro o en realidad quería verlo muerto.

_ Déjame Aarón_ le gruño amenazándole a ese macho_ tenemos que ayudar a Iván y si tu no lo haces lo are yo.

El del sombrero en cambio mantuvo su agarre firme sin asustarse de la amenaza de ella.

_ No, esta pelea la provoco Iván_ le dijo simplemente en un tono sin soltarla_ y solamente él tiene el derecho de hacerla.

Lynda en cambio miro a ese macho extrañada por la conversación sobre el honor que había tenido pero antes de que un sonido más saliera del pico del sombrero...

_ Pero si veo que está en peligro no dudare en ir_ afirmo por afirmo mientras movía su mano hacia su arma característica_ no dejare que muera.

Lynda observo al macho que acaba de hablar un poco sorprendida por la claridad de esa afirmación y más porque parecía que le hubiera leído la mente.

Este en cambio mantenía un gesto serio pareciendo que estaba mirando la calle pero la realidad era que estaba mirándole de reojo.

_ ¿Lynda, acaso pensaste que iba a dejarle que lo matarán?

Esa pregunta tan consista dejo descolocada a la pinguina por unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y disimular lo que antes lo más rápidamente posible.

_ No, aunque a veces me cuesta saber lo que realmente piensas_ le afirmo Lynda con toda sinceridad ya que estaba clara que no valía la pena engañarlo_ tus acciones la gran mayoría de las veces son bastante engañosas.

Una carcajada salió del azulino por ese comentario como si estuviera acostumbrado a este hecho.

_ Lo sé, no eres la primera que le pasa_ comento con toda la tranquilidad que siempre podía tener y con una sonrisa propia_ ni tampoco serás la última.

La oji-ambarino lo miro en silencio, realmente no sabía que decirle pero este macho tan curioso lanzo un suspiro.

_ Pero volviendo a lo de antes con Iván_ cambio la conversación con un claro motivo de dejar el tema como estaba_ no creo que ese pingüino quería matarlo.

_ ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Los ojos castaños del de sombrero de ala ancha se cerraron mientras quedaban ocultas por la sombra que está proyectada.

_ Instinto.

Lynda lo miro confundido sin entender nada y más como el instinto del macho podía estar tan seguro de que es así pero cuando volvió a mirar esa pelea observo algo que la asusto.

_ Mierda_ mascullo Aarón tomando su arma al mismo tiempo que saltaba a la batalla tomando desprevenida a la hembra.

De mientras en la zona de batalla justo antes de que sucediera con los estaban observando Kowalski estaba esquivando como podía los envites de ese pelicano mientras pensaba como podía atacarle.

Más especialmente quitarle esa arma que lo estaba haciendo tan peligroso.

Lo malo es que no podía alargarlo más por culpa de su agotado cuerpo debilitado por la electricidad y el viaje en el tiempo sin contar que la herida del cuchillo comenzaba a dolerle horrores.

(Tengo que quitarle el cuchillo pero para eso debo de arriesgarme mas) pensó el analista sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer aunque no le gustase.

Si se metía de golpe en el radio de acción del arma seguro que terminara con más heridas.

Trago saliva al sentirse entre la espalda y la pared y más cuando sus ojos captaron como Iván volvía a hacer otro de sus envites.

(Es ahora o nunca) pensó tomando ya una decisión si quería acabar con esta situación.

Vio cómo se lanzaba con fuerza estirando su ala antes de agacharse justo en el momento exacto y quedando debajo de él.

Iván abrió sus ojos sorprendido por lo que acaba de hacer.

_ ¿Qué?

El pingüino en cambio mostro una sonrisa orgullosa por ver lo que había conseguido sin acabar con un corte en la frente entes de girarse para hacer la segunda parte de su plan.

Golpeo con su pata la pata de su atacante, justo en la zona más sensible del pie del ave.

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!

El grito salió del pico del pelicano al mismo tiempo que soltaba el cuchillo por el propio apto reflejo de lo que le habían hecho.

El científico tomo del ala sin perder ni un solo segundo, sabía que si no lo hacía así Iván volvería a tener la ventaja y se volteo con ella hacia atrás.

Un gemido de dolor y rabio salió del blanquecino al ver en la situación en la que se encontraba y más porque se le hacia increíble que hubiera echo eso.

Que hubiera conseguido someterlo con un solo movimiento.

Comenzó a moverse para liberase pero el pingüino lo mantuvo su agarre firme, antes de que golpeaba la zona de atrás de la pata.

Cayo en su rodilla con un gemido adolorido sabiendo que su posición era peor que antes, pero como se puede decir, si se puede ir a peor ira y en el caso el ave fue cuando noto algo punzante en la base del cuello.

Cerró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva y el miedo se extendía.

No quería morir pero estaba seguro que aunque esa no fuera su voluntad ese no tendría ningún remodimiento en acabar con él.

Kowalski en cambio como ese pájaro continuaba tengo y seguro que si lo soltaba volvería a lanzarse contra él.

_Ríndete de una vez, Iván_ dijo con una voz firme y autoritaria esperando que cediera de una vez.

El de ojos castaños solamente movió su cabeza hacia el mostrándole que no estaba en sus intenciones hacer lo que le hacía "ordenado".

_ ¿Y que si no lo hago? ¿Me mataras?_ dijo desafiante sabiendo que lo estaba provocando pero era justamente lo que quería.

Queria que por furia le diera una muerte rápida, ya que sabía perfectamente lo que esos tipos adoraban hacer sufrir a sus víctimas antes o durante su final.

El científico solamente frunció el ceño ante lo que había dicho antes de tomar aire profundamente.

Si quería eso, le daría un susto que recordaría toda su maldita vida.

Volteo ese lápiz que llevaba con un movimiento suave haciendo que la punta en la que estaba apuntándolo se volteara hacia él, pero iba a continuar ese gesto que iba a hacer para asustarlo en un primer momento cuando de la nada sintió algo frio pinchándolo justo en la espalda.

_ Yo de ti no haría eso_ dijo una voz seria de pronto.

Kowalski se volteo ligeramente para encontrarse que lo estaba amenazando un ornitorrinco con sombrero de ala ancha que no había visto en su vida en New York.

(¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?) Pensó un tanto extrañado y más porque no era muy normal ver un animal que debería estar en Australia.

Iván en cambio sonrió reconociendo a quien pertenecía esa voz.

_ Estas en problemas si no me suertes, capullo_ se rio el pelicano sabiendo que estaba en una situación complicada.

Podría ser que intentara clavarle ese "cuchillo" o por algo por ese estilo pero estaba seguro que antes de que ni si quiera lo consiguiera el monotrema lo destriparía.

El pingüino en cambio no se dejó intimidad, aunque estaba más que seguro que estaba en un problema serio.

_ ¿Y que si no lo hago?_ pregunto con una voz suave y sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

_ No quieras saber respuestas a lo que realmente no quieres saberlo_ le contesto Aarón de una manera inexpresiva mientras apretaba un poco más su arma.

Lo suficiente como para que supiera que era una amenaza pero no para llegar a herirlo.

Observo como ese pájaro de esmoquin tomaba aire profundamente con un gesto como si hubiera tomado la amenaza en serio.

_ ¿Y qué aras pingüino? ¿Lo soltaras y arrogaras tu arma o en verdad quieres tentar el destino?

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, antes de que Kowalski cerrara los ojos tomando una decisión.

El solamente quería respuesta no que lo mataran por un malentendido que no sabía de donde venía.

Soltó a ese pájaro, que se separó sin perder ni un solo segundo sentándose y frotándose la ata adolorido por el agarre que él había sometido, antes de soltar lo que estaba usando como arma.

Aarón miro eso extrañado y no era el único, era ave grisáceo que iba con ellos y que había llegado justo en ese mismo instante solo pudo mirarlo sin poderse creer lo que estaba en ese mismo momento en el suelo.

(¿Eso es...?) Pensó Aarón de golpe pero su compañero iba a completar en voz alta.

_ Un lápiz.

Iván parpadeo por unos instantes por lo que acaban de decir y movió su cabeza al lado del pingüino para ver a ese utensilio que se usaba para pintar.

No le extrañaba el hecho que fuera tal utensilio, ni el hecho que se pudiera usar para defenderse si no el hecho que el supiera como hacerlo correctamente.

Se levantó de golpe y se lanzó de golpe contra el científico que no se lo esperaba y callo hacia atrás evitando por poco la lanza del monotrema aunque aún y así consiguió que se lo clavasen en el hombro.

Aarón aparto rápidamente el arma para evitar que el pájaro dañara aún más con ella a ese pobre tipo, y lo miro un poco enfadado.

_ ¡Iván!_ le grito intentando hacer que racionase, pero este claramente lo ignoro.

Lo mantuvo sujetó entre sus alas con fuerza mientras que el otro mantenía un gesto de dolor.

_ ¿De dónde has aprendido a usar esas técnicas?_ le pregunto en un gruñido.

Kowalski abrió uno de sus ojos por esa pregunta.

_ ¿De dónde puede ser?_ le respondió rápidamente y sin vacilar_ de la misma fuente que tu ¿o es que conoces algún otro que sepa usarlos de ese modo?

Los ojos del blanquecino se entrecerraron ante lo que le había dicho y más porque era verdad.

Solo conocía aun solo animal que utilizaba ese tipo de técnicas, la misma que le enseño todo lo que el sabia.

_ Maldito... lo obligaste a que te enseñara todos sus secretos_ le gruño completamente enfadado por lo que significaba que el los supiera.

Un parpadeo sorprendido salió de esa pingüino temporal por lo acaba de oír y más porque eso sería imposible.

Jamás obligaría a su pareja a hacer nada que ella no quisiera hacer.

_ Nunca aria algo así_ le grito un poco enfadada por semejante acusación sin sentido_ Jamás la obligaría a nada que no quisiera, además_ un breve silencio apareció mientras el macho fruncía la mirada_ Firen jamás enseñaría sus técnicas a alguien que no sea digno de su confianza.

Un gruñido salió del pelicano mientras apretaba aún más a su víctima que solo soltó un gemido.

_ Mientes en eso que lo hizo por su propia voluntad_ gruño en un tono envenenado dejándole claro que no estaba por creerle en lo que estaba diciendo.

_ No está mintiendo, Iván.

El Blanquecino miro de reojo al monotrema que mantenía un gesto serio y los brazos cruzados mientras que Lynda estaba a su lado.

_ ¿Acaso lo crees?_ le pregunto un tanto reticente a lo que había dicho y más porque él no iba a creerle.

El monotrema solamente mostro una pequeña sonrisa mientras lo miraba con sus ojos normalmente marrones que tenían un leve tono azul claro que era visible aun en la oscuridad por su sombrero.

_ ¿Acaso quieres que te conteste?_ le pregunto en un tono que parecía estar reprochándole algo que solo ellos sabían.

Kowalski en cambio los observo en silencio extrañado, en especial a ese extraño monotrema que tenía ese curioso brillo antinatural en sus ojos.

El pelicano en cambio mostro un gesto firme, sin asustarse por ese comentario, o en verdad lo que pudiera significar.

_ No, pero creo que debes de estar equivocado_ dijo en un tono serio sin soltar al pingüino que solo los observaba curioso_ nos has escuchado las tonterías que ha dicho.

Kowalski fijo su mirada hacia a ese pájaro lo mas sorprendido posible por cómo se había referido a lo que había contado.

Era la verdad aunque pareciese empeñado a no creerle.

Lynda en cambio lo curioso por esa conversación que estaban teniendo y más porque ella no tenía la capacidad que tenían el que estaba a su lado y no había estado cuando empezó todo.

_ ¿Y que ha dicho?_ le pregunto deseando que alguien le explicara todo.

Iván lanzo una carcajada como si fuera algo realmente gracioso.

_ Dijo que era miembro de antiguo comando Bravo 766_ comenzó a decir de una manera muy divertida aunque tenía un punto de ironía, aunque eso extraño al científico.

Había dicho el "antiguo comendo" ¿Cómo podía ser ya antiguo? ¿Acaso es que había disuelto?

(No, eso es imposible. En mi tiempo existe el comando) pensó sorprendido y un tonto asustado.

El blanquecino en cambio lo solto de una manera un tanto brusca mientras continuaba contándole lo que le había dicho.

_ ¿Y saben lo más divertido?_ continuo antes de señalarlo a quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos_ él dice que es el teniente de dicho comando.

Un parpadeo sorprendido salió de la pareja que estaban escuchándole, antes de que Lynda reaccionara.

_ Pero eso es imposible_ dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras Iván lo miraba de una manera orgullosa.

_ Lo ves, Aarón.

El pájaro temporal los miro sin saber de hablaban mientras que un extraño mal presentimiento comenzaba a aparecer.

_ ¿Y qué fue lo que me sucedió?

Aarón en cambio lo miro mientras sentía lo que el otro sentía en especial ese nuevo sentimiento que especial que el reconoció como miedo.

_ Lo que sucedió fue que murió_ dijo tranquilamente donde le la respuesta que él quería.

El científico abrió su pico por lo que acaba de oír completamente asustado y más porque no tenía ningún tipo de sentido lógico.

_ Eso- eso es imposible_ murmuro completamente aterrado_ debe de ser algún tipo de error... no puedo estar muerto, es imposible.

La grisáceo miro a ese alterado macho que continuaba alterado macho que continuaba murmura cosas sin sentido, sobre que debían de estar equivocado pero...

Era imposible que así sea.

_ No hay ningún tipo de error.

El oji celeste miro fijamente a quien acaba de hablarle.

_ ¿Cómo demonios puedes estar tan segura?

Lynda en cambio le clavo la mirada a quien le había hecho esa pregunta.

_ Porque Skipper mismo lo vio morir cuando todo esto sucedió_ dijo Lynda en un tono serio a lo del pingüino solo podía abrir sus ojos en estado de Shock.

Acaban de decirle que estaba muerte.

Su propio líder lo vio en ese momento...

(Donde demonios estas) pensó completamente abrumado por esa información que acaban de darle.

Una información que para él era el comienzo de una pesadilla más llena de dudas.

**Continuara...**

**Un nuevo capítulo de esta redición, ¿Que os parece que va hasta este momento? Podéis decírmelo por una Riewer que no muerdo: 3**

**¿Cómo creéis que se tomara esa información Kowalski? ¿Cómo puede ser que este muerto y él se encuentre aquí?**

**Hagan sus apuestas...**

**Os espero en el siguiente capítulo: 3**


End file.
